Lonely Monster
by GoobleGoble
Summary: I couldn't get the idea that Mac was lonely out of my head. This takes place quite a few years after the movie. My be slightly OOC but Mac is much older now. Rated M because Mac is still Mac
1. Chapter 1

Mac sat in a corner of the Luna Mesa drinking whiskey and half-heartedly watching his "friends" play a game of pool. His corner of the bar was loud and rowdy; everyone else at the bar gave them a wide berth. Mac couldn't blame them, his group was rough and dangerous on the best of days and deadly on a bad one. He let his eyes wander around the bar and settle on his half-brother Devon. Devon looked like shit; his pretty face now looked worn and haggard. Mac smirked he knew it was because of his obsession with his half-sister Regina. Devon had her as his prisoner for years now, and poor pathetic Reggie didn't even realize she was a prisoner; she didn't realize she was being fucked by her brother day in and day out. No, Reggie had checked out a long time ago and Devon was worn by the burden of guilt and the labor of caring for her. Devon was a sick stupid fuck as far as Mac was concerned, not that he could rightly judge the sick part but the stupid part pissed Mac the fuck off. Devon's stupidity had nearly gotten him killed a few years back.

Mac was a murder, drug dealer, meth cook and rapist. He didn't deny or hide any of it. He had been born a murderer he was sure of that, when he had joined his father Walter in the family drug business killing had come as naturally to him as cooking meth had. He had no qualms about it in the least. The raping was different, it had come after that fucked up day in the cave. Mac wasn't sorry he raped women; it was something he had to do. Mac needed to fuck everyday if possible and when he fucked now it was always violent. He hadn't been able to get a woman to come willingly to his bed in a very long time unless she was a prostitute or a druggy. Mac hated to admit it to himself but he was desperately lonely. He used to be able to get women the old fashion way when he was younger, before sex got all screwed up in his head. He'd roll up on a drunken chick at the bar, take her home, fuck her and be done with it, he'd even had one or two that stuck around for a while even though he had never been the loving kind and things never got serious. But after decades of terrorizing and hurting women they all ran when Mac came around so he had to take them forcefully if he was to get any release. He didn't have to worry about the law, none of the women he took reported him because they knew it was pointless. The police force was in Walters pocket ever since Mac had killed their predecessors.

He'd left every woman he'd fucked since that day in the cave bleeding, broken and crying. That day had changed him completely and Devon and Regina were to blame for that. Devon had taken Regina to the cave where Mac cooked his meth and then let her act like a whore with Harley in front of him and his friend Rick, Rick had slipped him his first hit of meth and he had ended up raping Regina. It was in raping Regina that he developed the taste for blood and violence with his sex. Regina had bitten him on the arm in retaliation as he fucked her hard into the dirty mattress on the cave floor. Mac in his mania had repaid her by biting a chunk out of her neck, the sound of her screaming and the taste of her blood had him cuming in a way he hadn't known possible. No girl was safe after that. He never bit anyone else after Regina instead he had turned to knives, bruising and breaking bones. Mac couldn't tell you why he had retired biting, especially after the mind blowing orgasm it had given him, but it felt wrong somehow.

Mac sighed; he was 43 now and that night in the cave had happened ages ago. Devon had come back years later dragging Reggie and a group of his friends with him. He had left a mess that Mac had, had to clean up and all because of Devon's obsession with owning Reggie. Mac had nearly died cleaning that fuckin' mess up and Walter had been none too happy with Devon. Devon was so sure he was the favorite son, daddies little golden boy. Mac's lip curled at the thought, Devon was coddled there was no doubt about that but it was only because he was the weak one. Mac knew Walter turned a blind eye to Mac's indiscretions just as much as he did Devon's. Walter knew all about Mac and his issues, hell he helped create most of them.

Thinking of Walter reminded Mac of his mission for tonight. Mac was getting old and he was lonely and he couldn't deny it anymore. He was too old to be chase down and tying up bitches to fuck. He was tired of it, and the whores were just that whores. He was always worried if he was going to catch something from one of those skanks and he had enough problems without that shit. Mac thought it was about time he got a steady thing going and he already had a target in mind.

A body pressing up against him brought him out of his musings. Mac turned to find Tanya one of the desperate druggies that would give herself to him for meth. Contrary to popular belief Mac wasn't heartless, as he looked down on Tanya he felt sorry for her. She was too fucked up on drugs to work and way to ugly to sell her boney body, her only choice was letting Mac fuck and abuse her for her fix. Tanya had suffered broken bones at his hands and she had countless scars all over her body from his knife. Yes, Mac felt sorry for Tanya but he was a business man and he couldn't just give his product away for free. Tanya needed meth and Mac needed release, some things couldn't be helped. Today however Mac had other plans.

Mac was about to tell Tanya to fuck off when he heard the Luna Mesa's front doors open. He turned to look at the clock above the bar 8:20pm she was early, and that made him very happy. The woman he'd been waiting for scanning the bar looking for him. He took a moment to take her in, she was short but curvy with a nice rack and a big ass, her hair was long and dark brown with a slight wave to it and she always wore it somewhat wild like she had just been fucked, her eyes were also a dark brown and her skin was olive toned. She wasn't a classic long legged beauty but you couldn't deny she was sexy. Today she was wearing tight skinny jeans tucked into some clunky black boots and a dark red top that hung off her shoulder showing off her spider tattoo. That tattoo had called Mac like a beacon. She had a spider tattoo like the one Walter had, like the one that haunted him, she was Mexican like his father too, Mexican and with a spider tattoo it had to be a sign. Her name was Lluvia, he had laughed to himself at that, she didn't know he was a man dying of thirst and she was just the rain to quench it.

Lluvia's eyes finally found him in the crowd. Instead of the smile he expected he saw her eyes cut to his right side and flash with anger. Her eyes came back to him and he saw the corner of her full lips lift up in disgust. Mac turned to look at Tanya at his side; he'd forgotten she was there. He looked back at Lluvia expecting her to come at him, he expected some kind of scene, he hadn't expected to see her turn and walk back out the door. Mac was frozen for a second; he should have known a woman like her wouldn't fight over him with a woman like Tanya. He felt uncharacteristically unsure of himself; _He should maybe he should just let her go? He would scare her away anyway once he fucked her and just let his frustration out on Tanya._ _He'd even give her a little extra meth; she would need it with the mood he was in. This idea with Lluvia was never going to work._ He turned back to Tanya and saw the terror in her eyes even as she moved her hand towards his crotch. That look in her eyes made up his mind, he was so sick of that fuckin' look. He grabbed Tanya's wrist and she screamed in pain "Not tonight" he snarled, and with that he was up and out of the Luna Mesa and after his prey.

"Hey!" Mac yelled out to Lluvia as he spotted her across the parking lot. Luckily she had, had to park so far away or he would have missed her.

"Hey!" he yelled again quickly closing the distance between them.

"Don't Mac!" she lifted her hand dismissing him without even looking back "I don't want to hear it, I'm not going to play games or listen to bullshit." She continued to walk quickly towards her car.

Anger flashed in Mac. She had dismissed him and he was ready to strangle her. He caught up to her and grabbed her upper arm tightly spinning her around to face him. "I ain't playing games. Where the hell do you think you're going? HuH?" he shook her a bit. "Let go of me! I'm going home, I don't need this crap, go back to your girlfriend she's waiting." She gestured back to the Luna Mesa with her free hand and Mac saw that Tanya had come out to the porch, watching them and wringing her hands. She was desperate for a hit and watching her only chance slip away. "Not my girlfriend. "He growled at her "she's a customer looking for a hit" she scoffed at him "Really? You always keep your product in your crotch?" She tried to yank away again; Mac tightened his grip and got right in her face "I. Ain't. Lying." He saw the pain in her face, her arm was going to be very badly bruised tomorrow _Shit!_ He thought _I couldn't even get through a week without hurting her. She's going to try and run for sure now. Can't let it happen even if I got to tie her to the bed. _His cock woke up at that thought and he unconsciously stepped closer to her with a feral grin. To his surprise she stopped struggling and stilled in his grasp, her eyes studying him intently. He yanked her roughly towards his truck and she surprised him again by following him willingly and quietly. Mac loosened his grip on her as they got to the passenger's side of his truck and he gently helped her inside. On the porch of the Luna Mesa Tanya stood in shock. That woman had yelled at Mac, she had gotten in his face and instead of beating her and leaving her in the dirt he had helped her into his truck. I was almost…. romantic…unless of course he was taking her out to the desert to kill her. Tanya shook her head, either way she was fucked. No meth meant for a very long painful night.

The ride in to Mac's house was a quite one. His girl was looking out the truck window and absent mindedly rubbing her bruised arm. Mac took the time to think through what was about to happen. He knew she was going to ask him to be faithful. For her to stay willingly he would have to agree. Mac thought about this, he could always lie but if he got caught he knew there would be no second chance, not from her. The more he thought about it the more he realized he could easily be faithful to her, provided of course she agreed to fulfill his needs. Three days of celibacy was his limit unless he was on a meth fuelled bender. He hadn't tested his limits in decades but since he decided to court Lluvia he had abstained. It had been three days and this morning he had almost jumped a girl in the parking lot of the Luna Mesa in his desperation. He couldn't even tell you what the girl looked like; she was just there, easy prey. Mac always raped women this way; he never hunted for a type, he hunted for opportunity. Bitches were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. That isn't to say he didn't have a type, he figured everyone had a type and Lluvia was his type, long hair to wrap his fist in and pull, curves to dig his fingers into and slam against and lots of flesh to bruise and mark. Yeah he could easily give up the whores and strangers but she would have to take him on the regular. Mac wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it, he wasn't sure anyone would be able to handle it. She'd probably be begging him to look elsewhere just to get a break.

Lluvia was also thinking. She had meet Mac three days ago at a "party" in the little shack he called home. She had ended up there because of her friend Layla. To the outside world Layla looked healthy and put together but in reality she was a junky and her family drug dealers just like Mac. Lluvia had known Layla since middle school and had ended up in the strangest of places because of their friendship. She couldn't however blame her friend for her current situation, she had decided to give Mac her number and she had decided to meet him back here in this shitty little town, and she alone had decided to get in his truck even though she had seen another woman hanging off of him and let's not forget the bruises on her arm from where he assaulted her. Lluvia rubbed her temples _what the hell is wrong with me? What am I doing here with this crazy drug dealer? _He was handsome in a subtle rough sort of way but that's not what had attracted her. She had seen something needing and broken inside him and she really wanted to kiss and make it better. She had been speaking to him on the phone since the night she meet him. It was surprising to her how soft spoken he could be and he was intelligent and knew his mind. It was not lost on her that he avoids talking about himself aside from acknowledging his "work" and position in his town's underworld. He didn't try to hide his dark side from her but mostly kept the conversation focused on her. Lluvia wasn't stupid she knew he was studying her, searching for something. She just wasn't sure what that something was. She shook her head this was going to be trouble, her gut was screaming for her to get out but her heart was screaming louder to stay and she was going to see how this night played its self out.

They pulled up to his house and he cut the engine of the truck. Neither one of them moved or said anything for a few minutes.

"We're going to fuck tonight," he said it calmly and softly, but it wasn't a question.

Lluvia didn't turn to look at him. Instead, she stared at his front door and wondered how disgusting his bed might be. She hadn't been to his bedroom the last time she was here but judging by the rest of the house it was bound to be pretty bad.

"Yeah," she said back just as softly "I kinda figured," she turned to him and smiled. He grinned back at her showing off a set of nearly perfect teeth, and she vaguely wondered how he managed that with a meth addiction.

Before she could think on it too much she found herself being pulled out of the truck by her wrist through the driver's side door after him. She let out a small laugh at his eagerness and then yelped as he threw her over his shoulder roughly. He stomped up the stairs and through his living room towards his bedroom. She was dumped on his bed within seconds of being pulled out of the truck. She got a few seconds to look around before he pounced on her. He had put new sheets on the bed and the room was surprisingly clean. She would have made a comment to him about it but he already had her pinned underneath him as his mouth violently claimed hers.

Mac had planned on taking a little slower, a few drinks at the bar, bring her home for a few more drinks just to loosen her up before he took her. Mac figured the alcohol might make it easier for her to take him and give him some time to train her for his needs. He'd even considered slipping her some drugs. He knew she wouldn't take them willingly; she had refused all drugs except alcohol on the night he meet her, but decided against it. He didn't want drugs to become a habit in their sex life. He didn't want another Tanya or a sex zombie like Regina was to Devon. No, Mac wanted a real woman, not a fuck doll.

Mac situated himself between her legs then sat up on his knees watching her intently. It was time for her first test, as he watched her he noticed that she looked nervous, shifting slightly under his gaze. The first taste would have to wait a bit he would have to warm her up first. Mac grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her then proceeded to do the same to her simple black bra. Leaning forward he clamped his mouth over as much of her full right breast as he could and sucked hard. His right hand reached up and twisted her left nipple at the same time. She let out a deep groan and arched her back up towards him. Mac continued his assault on her breasts occasionally traveling up her neck leaving deep dark markings there. Finally, he decided that it was now or never. She had to pass this first test or the rest was pointless. He sat up again looking at his handy work. Her chest and neck were littered with hickies and she was scratched in several places from his violent removal of her clothes, bleeding slightly. There was a questioning look in her eyes as he knelt there taking her in. Mac reached up into his mouth and removed his teeth, his real ones had long since rotted away, he grinned at her again making sure she noticed their absence. Panting she reached up, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down on top of her again, "Please, don't stop," he stilled for a moment _hadn't she noticed? _This thought was answered immediately when she shoved her tongue in his mouth and licked at his gums. He brought his hand around her head and crushed her to him. He kissed her with such force he tasted blood and it just fueled him on.

Breaking away from her mouth he undid his pants finally freeing his aching cock. He made his way up her body and lifting her head up by the hair shoving himself all the way into the back of her throat. He felt her throat close around him as she gagged and he moaned in pleasure. He loved that she gagged. She wasn't a pro that sucked down pricks every day and she wasn't some druggy who's body couldn't even get it together long enough to gag. She was fucking perfect. He fucked her mouth in frenzy for a few minutes before making his way down her body. Mac began yanking her pants and underwear down, breaking the button and zipper of her jeans in his haste. Once he had her naked beneath him he attacked her pussy with the same force he'd used on her mouth. He savagely licked and sucked every nook and cranny of her cunt before latching on to her clit. She instinctively tried to pull away from the over powering sensation. Shaking his head he moved his arms under her thighs, bringing his forearms over her legs he laid his palms on her hips pinning her in place. She had no choice but to take the onslaught of his tongue and lips. After a few minutes Mac removed one hand from her hip and shoved two fingers inside her as far as they could go. She hissed in pain but did not pull away. Mac brought her to orgasm after orgasm until she began shaking and begging uncontrollably. He couldn't even tell if she was begging him to stop or continue. He continued long into her breakdown before he sat up and without warning he rammed himself balls deep inside her. She screamed out in pain and he nearly shot his load inside her then and there. For the first time in a long time he let a woman adjust to his size. He reached over and grabbed his teeth from where he left them on the bed. He had an overwhelming urge to bite her, taste her blood. He understood now why he hadn't bit anyone since Regina. Regina was the first, the one who started it all, but Lluvia was the end, his finale, where he could finally rest. That was his last coherent thought before he lost himself in fucking her.

Lluvia felt like she was in the middle of a tornado. She felt like drugged and out of control. She made no decisions, she had no real thoughts, all she had were sensations. She was in a whirl wind of tongues and teeth and the delicious pounding of Mac inside her. She didn't know how long it went on but at one point after an orgasm so strong she couldn't breathe, she passed out.

Mac was licking at a bloody wound. The taste of this blood was amazing, he could feel it coursing through his body. As he licked and sucked greedily at the blood he began slowly to come back to himself. He looked down and realized he was drinking blood out of a vicious bite, a bite that was on a shoulder directly above a spider tattoo. Mac froze _SHIT! _He had lost control. Slowly he eased himself up to get a better look at the woman underneath him. She was covered in scratches, hickys, and bruises. He turned her head and found her eyes open but vacant. He began shaking as he pulled himself out of her. His dick was tinged pink and he saw a little bit of blood at her opening but nothing serious. _How? How had he killed her? _He thought in a panic. He couldn't find any marks that were life threatening. He searched her entire body before freezing again. He saw her chest move up and down. _She was breathing! _He quickly made his way up her body again and grabbed her jaw, turning her to face him and shaking her head slightly. She blinked slowly as she focused on him, "Your fucking perfect," she breathed out slowly. He grinned widely at her then frowned. Drops of blood were spilling onto her neck from above. He looked down on himself patting his face and chest, and then he felt it. She had bit him too, right on the side of his neck for everyone to see. His cock woke up again at the realization and he slipped himself inside her, enjoying the look of ecstasy on her face as he did it. He hadn't broken her; she would take him and ask for more. Hell she would pay him back in kind and he would love every moment of it. He began pounding into her again, not bothering to hold back, not worrying if she would run. Mac leaned down and began licking the blood off the wound on her shoulder and couldn't help but grin when he felt her small wet tongue lapping at his matching one. He was going to make her love him.

Fifteen years later

Lluvia stood at Macs grave, tears streaming down her face as she fingered the wound on her shoulder. It had been fifteen years since she'd meet Mac and now he was gone. There weren't many people at his funeral, friends that were really colleges and a couple of her friends that were there for moral support. The town was most likely celebrating his death and the though made her want to kill all of them.

Within their first year together Lluvia had found out about the murders. Mac had taken it upon himself to kill an ex-boyfriend that had wronged her badly. He had come to her with a small box wrapped up in silver paper with a blue bow on top. If she hadn't already been wearing his ring on her finger she would have thought he was asking her to marry him. He had given her the box with the same air of seriousness and excitement. She had opened the box to find a brown eye staring up at her. "It's Marc's!" he said excitedly, "he's dead and he says he's sorry!" Mac grinned happily at her. That's when she threw the box and started screaming. She couldn't help it, she'd known he was dangerous and violent but this, this killing for fun, she hadn't known about that. Mac did his best to calm her down, disappointed that she hadn't loved his gift. In the end she had accepted his token for what it was and thanked him vigorously; trying to erase the pain her earlier reaction had gave him. She had also accepted that the man she loved was a vicious murder.

Knowledge of him being a rapist came much sooner and nearly ended them. They had gone to the Luna Mesa and she had gone to the restroom. As soon as she came out of the stall she was swarmed by women warning her of the monster that was Mac. When she came out of the restroom Mac was there waiting breathing heavily with a dangerous look in his eye. The other women upon seeing him scattered in fright. Lluvia walked passed him and out the door. They had, had one hell of a fight in the parking lot. Lluvia had screamed, punched, kicked and called him nearly every name in the book. To his credit Mac didn't hit her back; he took out all his aggression on the cars of the women who ratted him out. She had ended up tied to his bed for a week, while he pleaded, begged and fucked her into forgiving him. He'd promised that he hadn't touched anyone since they met and he never would again. The women stopped talking to her after that, looking at her with disgust for standing by him. Lluvia didn't understand their anger at her, Mac had kept his word, and they no longer had to worry about being attacked. They should have been thanking her.

Shaking her head to clear away the bad thoughts, she started at his head stone. They had managed to get fifteen years together before his body had succumbed to all the damage meth had caused him. He was happy those last fifteen years she was positive of it. Walter had told her before he died that Mac smiled now. Walter expressed the regret that Devon hadn't been wise enough to do as Mac had done and waited for a willing loving partner. Devon had overdosed Regina on heroin and then done himself nearly 10 years back. Walter had thanked her for loving Mac and had given his son over to her on his death bed. Mac and her had stayed locked up in their home without leaving for two weeks fucking over and over again as Mac mourned and celebrated his fathers death.

Now she was alone. The center of her world for the last decade and a half was gone. She turned and began walking to her car. Before she fully realized where she was going or what she was doing she found herself pulling up in front of Mac's cave. His associates weren't there, having taken the day off for his funeral. Lluvia walked in found what she needed and began the trek back to her empty home. She walked straight into their bedroom and to the nightstand by the bed. She took out the handcuffs that they kept there and smiled at all the wonderful memories they held before cuffing her wrist to the sturdy steel bed post. With her left had she opened baggie after baggie of meth. She ate it, sniffed it, rubbed it on her gums, anyway she could think of until she had consumed years' worth of the stuff. Then she lay back and waited for Death and Mac to come get her.


	2. Update

**Hi, this is an update. I have had some people request a little more from these two, so since some stories have been running around my head. I'm going to go ahead and tell them. I will add them to this existing story.**

**Painful Truths - In which Lluvia finds out Mac is a rapist**

**Violence in Love - In which Lluvia finds out Mac is a psychotic murder**

**The Death of Mac - In which we have to say goodbye to Mac :-(**

**Hope, I do them justice and you guys enjoy.**


	3. Painful Truths Chapter 1

Painful Truths

Chapter 1

Lluvia sat on the passenger's side of the beat up old truck looking at the red sand of the Utah desert blur by. She still had a bit of trouble believing that this was her new home. No one in their right mind would move to this piece of shit town willingly, but she had. Lluvia turned to look at the man that had brought her here, Mac sat in the driver's seat, lazily driving with one handed and smoking with the other. Mac couldn't be described as handsome or good looking but he was attractive. The signs of hard living and drug use were written all over his face and body. At 43 he had large bags under his eyes and his chest and arms were littered with sores from his meth use, still, he was attractive. Lluvia let her eyes wander over his toned arms and over his chest which was covered by a thin dirty wifebeater. He had his red flannel tied around his waist and his baggy jeans were covered in fine red dirt and grease. If she was honest with herself the roughness of his appearance is what she found attractive to begin with. Pretty was never very appealing to her, mostly because she never considered herself pretty either. She didn't do poorly with the opposite sex but a long legged model, she was not. Mac however did not seem to mind in the least. She felt his eyes on her nearly the second she walked into the run down little shack he called home.

"You change your mind already?" Mac asked without looking at her. If you weren't paying attention his soft voice would have you thinking he couldn't care less what her answer was, but Lluvia could see his hand grip the steering wheel tighter as he waited for her answer.

"No" She said just as softly "I just can't believe I'm moving this fast" she shook her head and let out a small laugh, "It's not like me to be so…." She wasn't quite sure how to finish the sentence. Spontaneous? Optimistic? Romantic? It could be all of those or none at all. All she knew was that this wasn't something she would normally do.

He glanced at her then and shrugged his shoulders "It's been, what, a month or some shit" he shrugged again and took another drag of his cigarette "It's time" he blew out a cloud of smoke and flicked the spent cigarette out the window. Lluvia followed the cigarette butts progress on the wind as it flew past Mac's head and gently gliding over all her worldly belongings, tucked safely under a blue tarp in the bed of his truck.

"I don't think leaving your entire world behind and moving in with a person you've known only a month is exactly normal." She sighed.

"Yeah, well driving for hours back and forth is fuckin' annoying and it ain't safe for you" he really looked at her then "you could run into someone like me" he gave her a cold grin " 'sides I want you here, when I need you." He turned back to the road signaling the end of the conversation as far as he was concerned.

Lluvia didn't argue. She had made up her mind to accept his offer, which was really more of a demand, to move in with him, and had no intention of changing her mind. Still, she wondered why she was so willing to throw all caution and reason out the door for this man. She was no spring chicken, Lluvia was 33 and had never put her wants and needs aside in order to make a relationship work. She wasn't big on inconveniencing herself for another person, but ever since she had met Mac that is exactly what she had been doing. Her friends and family were in shock.

Lluvia had met Mac through a friend of a friend. The party her friend had invited her to had really been nothing but an extended drug exchange. Lluvia and her friends Layla and Gina along with Layla's cousin Frank had driven hours to get to this little one horse town. It turned out that the shack this party was supposed to be at, was really just the house of Franks drug dealer. Lluvia had been pissed, she had, had a long week and was just looking to drink some beers, socialize and unwind, not get arrested. Her friends managed to get her inside with promises of a good time with plenty of booze. Lluvia was shocked at the state of the house they walked into. She was no stranger to the shadier aspects of life but this place was a wreck. The walls were covered in drawings of spiders and trash was covering nearly every surface of the place.

As Lluvia looked around she got the feeling of being watched, turning she found herself facing a tall blue-eyed man coming from the hallway. He stared at her as he adjusted his belt and she assumed he was coming from the bathroom she caught a glimpse of over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mac!" Frank called from across the living room, waving a hand full of money at him. "hows about we get the party started"

The man staring at her tore his glaze away and looked toward Frank "All the money better be there Frank, or we gonna have some problems" the man, she assumed was Mac, growled.

Frank shifted uncomfortably "It's there man, that one time it was an accident" Lluvia had never seen Frank look so scared. She turned back to Mac to find him staring at her again.

"y'all staying?" Mac asked without taking his eyes off Lluvia

"Yeah man, brought you a couple bottles of Jack too. Gonna have ourselves a good time" Frank perked up a bit.

Lluvia shifted uncomfortably under Mac's glaze. She wasn't use to being stared at like this.

"Sit down" Mac demanded motioning to a love seat on her right "have a drink"

Lluvia obeyed almost instantly much to her embarrassment and dislike. She really wanted to be sitting on the other couch next to her girlfriends. Without knowing it, she had set a precedent for their entire relationship within the first few seconds of knowing Mac.

The only other people in the little house were a couple of guys sitting around on the floor so obviously stoned out of their minds that they barely acknowledged the new comers.

Mac sat uncomfortably close to her on the couch but didn't pay her much mind as he began his transaction with Frank. The girls began passing a bottle of jack around and talking, she had a pretty good buzz by the time she felt his eyes on her again.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked partly to get away from his piercing stare.

He stared at her quietly for a moment before jerking his chin in the direction of the hallway. "yeah, door at the end. Need me to show you?" He gave her a dangerous looking smile.

Lluvia gave a small laugh "I think I can manage thanks" she hurried down the hallway and shut the door. Why did that man look at her like that? Her friends were much better looking, taller and leaner. She was confused by the intensity of it all. Taking a deep breath she gave herself a pep talk, this guy was not going to intimidate her.

She exited the bathroom and began making her way back to the living room when she heard a cry of pain and a sniffle from behind the door to her right. She took a step towards the door cautiously. It sounded like someone was hurting bad, maybe she should check on them. Another painful cry had her reaching for the door knob before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Mac was looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. It was a cross between anger and excitement.

"Sorry, it's just that it sounds like someone is hurt." Looking at the door Mac sniffed and looked her up and down, his eyes settling on the spider tattoo on her shoulder.

Shaking his head he said "Yeah, that's Dave's chick. She's having a bad trip, best leave her to it. You don't want to see what she's been up to." He gave her another cold smile and led her back to the loveseat before sitting beside her.

Lluvia didn't really remember how it happened but she ended up on that couch talking to Mac all night. She supposed he never really gave her a choice, demanding all her attention without once coming across as desperate about it.

To be honest he was interesting, funny and intelligent. She enjoyed talking to him. He told her funny stories about the druggies he sold to, fights he'd been in and some basic life philosophies that while crass were really kind of brilliant. By the end of the night she was a little smitten by him. He was all man and that was something she hadn't come across before. She had given him her phone number and three days later, her body. Now a month into it and she was giving him her whole life.


	4. Painful Truths Chapter 2

**OK so lots of smut, but it's Mac so I'm sure you expect it.**

Chapter two

Mac pulled up to his house and turned off the truck. They sat there in silence just looking forward. Mac was aware that the first time he made her his had started just like this. They had sat quietly looking at his house before he had informed her that he was going to fuck the shit out of her. She had just gone along with it, just like she did almost everything he demanded of her. He couldn't believe his luck when it came to her and now she was his twenty-four seven.

"Come on" he pulled her after him out of the truck and into their house

"What about my things?" she asked looking behind her even as she was being dragged along behind him.

"Later" he said, heading to the bedroom.

He didn't throw her on the bed like he was prone to do, instead he stood in front of her and gently stroked her face along the jaw line. Her breathing was hard and her pupils were dilated to the point of turning her brown eyes black. He circled around behind her, pulling her hair away from her neck he put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled like lavender and soap, but soon she would smell like him. He reached around and grabbed her chin roughly, he turned her face to him and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She readily opened up to his assault letting out a needy moan. He ripped her shirt off with his other hand, she smiled through their kisses.

"I'm going to run out of shirts."

"mmmh" he renewed the force of the kiss, not letting her speak again.

Slowly he unbuttoned her jeans letting his hand slip underneath her panties. It was his turn grin when he felt how wet and willing she was for him. Without any hesitation he rammed two fingers into her. She gasped jerking her hips and causing her ample bottom to rub against his crotch. He growled and bit her bottom lip. Mac began thrusting his fingers into her, using his thumb to rub her clit. He released her chin but continued his violent attack on her mouth, he licked, bite, and sucked on her mouth like a starving man, with his now free hand he pulled down the cups of her bra releasing her large breasts. Quickly he began pinching her nipples, twisting and pulling at the tender skin.

Within moments he felt her begin to jerk, she no longer tried to kiss him back, panting as he moved his kisses to her cheeks, and neck. Her spasm was strong enough to make her legs buckle. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled his fingers from her soaked pussy. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he sucked the wrinkled tips dry.

"Baby you always taste so good. I have something special planned," he kissed her neck, "something I wanted to do since the first time I saw you."

"Yeah" she breathed out.

"mmmhmmm." He turned her around, making sure she was able to stand. Once she was steady he pulled her pants and shoes off, leaving her completely naked, except for her bra. He left that on, he liked the way her tits looked pulled out of her lacy bra like that. He pushed her back on the bed, jerking her body into position. He crawled up her body, straddling her hips, "Put your hands above your head and grip that bar there."

He was pleased to see her obey him without hesitation, he reached into the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out some handcuffs.

"Don't move." She nodded at his demand as he closed the cuffs around one wrists, he looped the chain on the cuffs around the metal bar on the beds headboard and then locked the remaining bracelet on the other wrist.

She looked up and her cuffed hands. "You wanted to handcuff me, when we met?"

"I'm not done yet." He reached over her to the corner of the bed and pulled out some rope. One end of the rope was attached to the bed frame, he moved from over her hips to between her legs, pulling the rope with him as he went. He grabbed her leg, looping the rope on her lower thigh right above the knee, he took the rest of the length and tied it to the bed frame. He did the same to the other leg and leaned back to admire his handy work.

Lluvia was spread open completely, her legs pulled apart and up as far as they could go, leaving nothing hidden from his eyes. He rubbed himself through his jeans, relishing the way she arched her back, trying to relive some of the stress in her arms and legs.

Mac watched her for a minute, she looked better than he could have ever imagined. Despite her obvious discomfort she was panting in need and her pussy was dripping onto the sheets below her. Mac watched as a drop of her juice slid down her cunt and into her back hole. He leaned down and caught it with his tongue following it's trail back up to her pussy before slowly circling her clit.

"Oh God Mac" her voice was shaky

"I'm getting this hole too," he leaned down and began to lazily lick at her puckered entrance. "Very soon." He moved back up dipping his tongue into her pussy as far as it could go. Her muscles were tight with need from all his exploring. He pulled out and bite down hard on her inner thigh. Lluvia arched her back again screaming. Her pussy gushed again and again he licked it up from her asshole to her clit. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he knelt between her legs and began tearing off his clothes.

When he was finally free he leaned over her body and shoved himself inside her with one hard thrust.

"Fuck yeah," He grunted, with her legs spread there was no resistance as he began to pound into her viciously.

She was screaming and moaning underneath him, shaking her hands in their cuffs. He knew that she loved it, her cunt was clenching and quivering around him with ever jerk of his hips. He felt her juices drip down his shaft and onto his balls. He lowered himself onto one elbow, with his other hand he reached down and gathered as much of her juices as he could.

"Look at me Lluvia." She opened her eyes, he kept eye contact as he shoved his middle finger into her ass. Her mouth opened into a silent pained gasp and he shoved his tongue as far into her mouth as he could. He began working his finger, tongue and cock all with the same punishing pace, elated at the thought of owning every single one of her openings so completely. He wished he had three cocks to shove into her.

Lluvia began to spasm uncontrollably, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her pussy clamped down so hard that it almost pushed his cock out of her. Mac pulled her head back by the hair and bit her neck as he pushed forcefully past her clenching muscles. It didn't take long for him to follow her into ecstasy his vision blurring and going white as the force of the orgasm hit him, it was even better than their first time. He collapsed on top of her.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but the movement of Lluvia's chest brought him back to consciousness. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down at her face. She smiled up at him tiredly. Leaning down he brought his lips down to hers kissing her slowly and deeply. They kissed for what felt like eternity, when Mac felt his dick begin to harden inside her. Never one to waste a hard on he began pumping himself inside her. He matched his pace with their kiss, slow and deep. He was surprised at how much he loved it. He had always been a fast and hard kind of guy, even before things got fucked up in his head. This was a first for him, he pulled out slowly and pushed himself back in just as slow. He felt every bit of her surrounding him, he decided then and there that the first time he took her ass would be just like this. He would be the first in there and he was going to relish every inch he conquered.

He brought his hand up and untied the rope holding her leg, first the right, then the left. Lluvia wasted no time wrapping herself around him. He heard the handcuffs jingle and realized her hands were still tied. Pushing himself as deep as he could go into her he reached over and grabbed the key on the night stand. Lluvia followed his movement with heavy-lidded lustful eyes. He unlocked her cuffs and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for another deep kiss. He wrapped one hand in her hair and the other he trailed down her body before cupping her ass. They continued the slow deep pace until the both fell over the edge again, groaning into each other's mouth. He slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back, gathering her up to his side. Lluvia curled her body into him with only a small groan of pain.

"That was a nice surprise."

"Even better than I imagined."

"Did you really want to do that to me the first time you saw me?"

"You've got no idea the things I wanted to do, and I will do them, I'll do them all eventually."

"mmmm you promise."

He laughed "Yeah, baby, and your gonna love it all."

"I bet I will." She kissed his chin. Mac smiled, he'd picked the right one.

It always took her a little time to recover after he'd had her, so Mac lay there holding her as their breathing evened out. Mac was a master at reading people and Lluvia was exceptionally easy for him to read. He could see the war that was nearly constantly being fought in her head. She wasn't stupid, that was something he liked about her, but her intelligence was inconvenient. He watched as she ran through all the reason why she shouldn't be here, why she shouldn't be moving in with him, why she shouldn't even be speaking to him. She asked him too many questions, saw too much. When he caught her thinking too hard and long, he fucked her. He loved the irony of that, fucking his girl to make her stay, fucking usually made them run screaming into the canyons. Fucking worked with her, he wasn't going to question it, he was going to enjoy it.

Mac glanced down, still a little surprised that there was a woman willingly in his arms, instead of crying in a broken, bleeding mess on the floor.

"I'm hungry, you think we could eat?" she yawned into the back of her hand.

He rubbed his hand over his face and sat up. He needed to go to the Luna Mesa and talk to his father Walter anyway; he could sit her down to eat while he took care of business. Mac didn't hide anything from Lluvia, she knew he dealt drugs, he used, and he was violent. Mac simply omitted certain aspects of his life from her. She didn't know he'd been a rapist or that he was a murderer. The raping was done for, now that he had her, and the murdering was just business…mostly, it didn't concern her anyway.

"Yeah, get dressed." Mac turned to her "I've got shit to take care of, shouldn't take long, you can eat then."

Lluvia smiled and stretched, Mac ran his eyes over her body littered in his marks and bruises. He almost pinned her down and took her again, but he really had to talk to Walter. Walter was worried about his girl talking and possibly being a distraction. Mac wasn't the least bit worried, despite her reservations about moving too fast, she'd done everything he told her to do without much fight since the day he meet her, and she was going to be with him all day every day, he was only distracted when he didn't know where she was.

Mac had waited a full month to bring her home for good and a month was long enough. He remembered the first time he set eyes on her. He'd just finished fucking some bitch raw in his bedroom and couldn't sleep with all her crying and whimpering. He was shocked when he found her standing in his living room staring at his spider drawings. If his libido hadn't just been satisfied he might have dragged her into the bedroom, it wasn't everyday a female wandered willingly into his den.

She was small, but thick, long dark wavy hair, and olive skin. He wanted her immediately, he wanted to keep her, she would look good tied up on his bed. Mac made his way down the hallway buckling up his belt as he went. He wanted to know what she was doing in his home, if she was a druggie he knew just how to get her to stay. When she turned to look at him, he could see in her eyes that he would need to just take her. Her eyes were clear, bright and intelligent; they did not have that dead haunted look most addicts carried. He was a second away from grabbing her when he caught sight of the spider tattoo on her shoulder, that stopped him.

She had given him a small unsure smile, he wanted to lick her, lick those full lips and shove his tongue down her throat. He wanted to taste her. Before he could speak to her, he heard his name being called by Frank, one of his newer customers. His stomach clenched, was she here with that idiot? Was his girl with Frank? Mac turned to face Frank, barking out an answer to his stupid question, and noticed he had brought two other women. The idiot really didn't know not to bring woman to Mac's place. All his other customers had learned quickly enough, might be time Frank learned. He looked back at the sweet little piece in front of him. She brought her beautiful brown eyes from Frank back to him.

"Y'all staying?" he asked, pleased when he got an enthusiastic "yes" in response from Frank.

"Sit down, have a drink." Mac ordered, it was his version of hospitality. She obeyed him almost immediately, and he could see the annoyance at her own reaction cross her face. He sat himself as close as possible to her, relishing the feel of her thick warm thigh against his leg. He didn't bother looking at the other women as he took care of business with Frank. His mind, or rather, his cock's mind, was made up, he wanted the little one at his side.

After he had handled his transaction, he turned his full attention to the brunette. He offered her drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes, she only accepted the alcohol. He actually spoke to her, listened to her and it made him want her more. He more than wanted her, he wanted to own her and he could see he had her. She didn't try to hide from him, she didn't try to play games, she was blunt and straight forward. She certainly didn't know how to mask her feelings or thoughts; she was an open book for him to read. His only misstep was when she nearly found the broken bitch he left in his bedroom.

It took everything he had to let her go at the end of the night. He got her number and walked her to the car, he didn't even try for a kiss, he knew he didn't have it in him to stop with just her lips. He told himself he still had that bitch in his bedroom, he'd get his relief. He went so far as to undo his pants and walk into the bedroom, he had paid for a full night after all, her trembling pale frame stopped him. It wasn't what he wanted, he had a girl now, he could feel it, someone who would belong to him, he yelled at the whore to get dressed and leave. Yes, it took him a full month to get Lluvia, but he got the prize. She was his now, body, mind and soul.

Mac watched his prize get dressed slowly, still stiff from their latest romp. She reached for a towel to clean herself between the legs.

"No!" She startled at his yell.

"Don't clean yourself."

"Why?"

He got up and stood in front of her, "If any man comes near you, I want them to smell us."

"I want you to sit in our juices and every time you feel that stickiness in-between your legs, I want you to remember what we did and what I'm going to do to you later."

He walked passed her and grabbed his boxers and jeans off the floor, as he put them on he watched her to make sure she followed his instructions. She did of course. He grabbed one of his t-shirts from the drawer.

"Here you can wear this, I ripped your shirt and we don't have time to look through your boxes. I need to talk to Walter."

She pulled on the black t-shirt and the blood rushed straight down to his groin. He wasn't a small man but he had a lean muscular build. The t-shirt stretched tight across her large breasts and hugged her hips. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I might mess it up, stretch it out." she looked down at herself.

Mac snorted "Fuck if I care." he grabbed the back of her head and gave her a rough kiss. Before they knew it she was sprawled out on the floor with him between her legs rubbing himself vigorously against her core.

"Fuck." he breathed. He gripped her hair tighter as he tried to control his lust. She was panting beneath him, one involuntary jerk of her hips and he lost all control.

He reached in-between them quickly and ripped open her pants.

By the time they got to the Luna Mesa, Mac was a couple of hours late for his meeting with Walter.

"Hey, I already called we got us a couple of burgers, fries and a bottle of Whiskey." Mac barked at a waitress as soon as they walked into the bar.

She nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Mac sat Lluvia down at one end of the bar, while Walter made his way over.

"Lluvia," he smiled in greeting. Mac could see him discreetly sniffing the air around them. He looked at Mac and shook his head slightly. Mac smirked back.

"I'm going to be at the other end of the bar taking care of some shit." He gave her a quick lick across her lips and followed Walter to the other side of the bar.

"This is what I'm talking about son, you're late and I know why."

"Relax old man, it's her first day living with me. Had to celebrate." He grinned. The waitress came out of the back with the food, he motioned with his head to Lluvia. "Put it over there with her and tell her to get started without me." She nodded and began making her way over to the strange new girl. "Don't think of telling her anything else, ya hear me?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Mac."

"Good." He turned back to his father, keeping an eye on the waitress at the same time.

"You think she won't find out." Walter eyed his son, gauging the amount of discomfort the possibility would give him. To his surprise and pleasure, Mac did not look the least bit worried.

"She's here because she wants to be, it won't matter, she's never leaving."

"You think she won't go son, if she finds out what you are? Or do you plan on following in your brother's footsteps?"

His son snorted at that, "She already knows a lot." Mac scratched his chin and looked thoughtfully at his woman eating. "If she finds out more it won't matter she's here because she wants to be and she'll stay for the same reason, and if she won't, she's dead. I can't let anyone else have her. Red Canyon is where it ends for her."

To anyone else, Mac's little speech would have sounded cold and unfeeling, but Walter knew his son. Mac never gave a damn to keep anyone around, he wasn't like his brother. This was the first time he'd ever seen his son give a woman a choice. It wasn't much of a choice, stay willingly or die, but it was a choice just the same. It was the most he'd ever seen his son give anyone, let alone a woman. Then there was the possessiveness, that was a first too. Mac fucked whores and raped whoever was unlucky enough to cross his path, who they fucked before or after never entered his mind. His son had staked his claim on this woman, he couldn't see her with anyone else, and if he couldn't see her with anyone else that meant he had feelings for her. Walter wondered if Mac was aware of all this. He would have been surprised to learn that, yes, Mac was very aware of the hold this woman had on him, he didn't care, he knew he was safe with her and if he wasn't, they would go down together.


	5. Painful Truths Chapter 3

**Mac is being very Mac in this. This story should be wrapped up in the next couple of chapters or so. I didn't expect it to go this long.**

Painful Truths

Chapter 3

To say that the move from her home into Mac's was easy would be a lie. Lluvia was a city girl, things she took for granted like electricity, hot water, and air conditioning were not guaranteed anymore. Mac's home ran on a generator, there was no air conditioning and the hot water lasted ten minutes if she was lucky. She asked herself many times, if she had made the right choice. This was one of those times.

She was tackling the last room in the house that needed cleaning, the bathroom. Lluvia had been living with Mac for three weeks, he had demanded she clean in her underwear or not at all. That meant she was able to clean in increments of two hours at a time, before Mac would have her on her back pounding into her, or her knees sucking him off. He was insatiable and he made her just the same. She had saved the bathroom for last because it was so small, she figured she would save the easiest for last. She couldn't have been more wrong, the place was disgusting. How had she not noticed? She looked at the shower remembering the last lewd romp they had in here, and realized she hadn't been alone in this room the entire time she had been here. Scrubbing at the black ring around the tub, she decided to forgive herself for being distracted.

"I have to go out." She turned to find Mac at the bathroom door, staring at her ass and rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Do you need me to get ready?" she stood up.

"No, not this time. I got business to take care of. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours, three tops." His lip curled in dislike.

"Alright Mac." She stood on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Mac grabbed her to him, turning his head to capture her lips. He slipped his hand into her underwear squeezing her ass as he held her head to him with his other hand. After a couple of minutes he pulled her away roughly.

"We're finishing this later." He panted "You don't open the door for anyone. I'll turn on the generator before I leave, it'll be dark soon."

"Sure, hurry back." She smiled and began turning away.

"No, Lluvia I need you to understand. Don't open the fuckin' door for anybody. Got it?"

"Who would come here Mac?"

"I don't fuckin' matter, just tell me you understand."

"I understand."

"Good." He was staring hard at her. It pissed him off that he couldn't take her. Walter needed someone taken out and insisted on Mac doing it himself.

"I'll miss you Mac." She stroked his chest.

"Damn right." He grabbed her hand, and bit the thick pad on her palm right under her thumb firmly but gently.

He left the house quickly, if he stayed much longer he would spend the next couple of hours fucking her instead of taking care of business. He had been worried she wouldn't be able to keep up with him; that he would be asking too much of her. She kept up just fine, he'd been fucking more than he had in years, she could barely walk. He knew they couldn't keep up this pace but this was their honeymoon, he would slow down later. He'd spent at least 20 years with only one hard fuck a day, two if he was lucky, he could afford to take it easier on her in the future.

The drive to the Luna Mesa was long, he hated leaving her. Walter was being a dick, any of the other guys could have taken care of this little college boy prick. He pulled up into the bar's parking lot and lit a cigarette. The black Dodge Charger the little prick drove was still in the parking lot, sighing he got out of the car and made his way inside. Three of his men were already there pretending to play pool, he nodded at them and sat at the bar next to his prey. The guy had a bottle blond next to him giggling as she hung on him to whisper in his ear.

Walter hadn't said anything about the bitch. He could knock her out and leave her by the pricks car when he snatched him. He was good at what he did, she'd never know who did what. He was just about decided, one less body to worry about, when he caught what she was whispering to her boyfriend.

"How do you even understand what that old spic is saying?" she giggled again. "I'm going to need a shower. I think that greaser touched me, fucking Mexicans."

The anger nearly consumed him, Lluvia's beautiful tanned skin flashed before his eyes. He took a deep breath, Lluvia, not to mention his father and him. This bitch just dug her grave, right next to her boyfriend.

Mac stood up, he didn't have to hide his association with the prick anymore, his slut was going down with him and nobody at the bar was going to say shit.

He leaned over "We got shit to discuss, bring your bitch."

"Excuse me." The little whore huffed. Mac ignored her.

"We'll be a while, you don't want to leave her alone here." He looked up at his friends at the pool table. The prick swallowed hard.

"Come on honey." He grabbed her hand and followed Mac from the bar. Mac led them behind the bar.

"Walter ain't happy pretty boy."

"Look man, I told him, I gave him his cut. College kids like coke more than meth." He shrugged arrogantly.

"When he tells you how much he expects it ain't a suggestion. This your first rodeo?"

"No, I sold weed in high school." He scoffed "I can't help it, if they aren't buying your shit."

Mac smirked at the kid's idiotic confidence. "Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"It's your last." Mac backhanded the bitch hard enough to knock her out. She crumbled to the ground.

"Hey you fuck!" Prick lunged at him. Mac lazily avoid his assault grabbing the idiot by the arm and the neck, he slammed him into the side of the bar hard.

"Your dead and so is your cunt."

"What?! Hey man we can work it out, I'll pay whatever you want."

"Too late." Mac slammed his head into the bricks and let his limp body fall. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he called his man inside.

"Come get the bodies…..yeah both…..put 'em in the truck and take them to the cave, I'm taking the Charger…..meet you there."

Mac dropped his keys onto the guy laying in the dirt, he dug around in the unconscious man's pockets, finding his set of keys, he smiled. Whistling he made his way to the Charger, it was a sweet car, maybe he'd change the color and plates and give it to Lluvia, she sold the ride she had in the city.

He got into the driver's seat and looked around, it was fully loaded. His girl would love this, he glanced at the back seat and found an aluminum bat. He grabbed it, smiling. He would find a good use for this. Turning on the car he pulled out of the parking lot, some god awful techno shit blasted out of the stereo. He flicked off the radio and lit himself another cigarette, he was making good time, he'd be home much sooner than expected.

Mac pulled up to the cave, this little job turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Once he got the car ready he'd give it to Lluvia and he knew just how she could thank him. He was grinning as he walked into the dark cave the aluminum bat in his hand, he turned on the lamps, settling down on a dirty lawn chair to wait for his men to arrive. He leaned back in the chair and imagined her plump ass bouncing on his dick.

A rustling in the dark brought him out of his daydream. His guys were standing there with the sobbing couple.

"You two take him to that cave over there, you hang her on that hook there and wait for me with the rest of them." All three men moved quickly to follow his orders. As soon as they were alone he got up taking the bat with him he stood in front of the sobbing girl. He looked her up and down, her toes were barely brushing the dirt floor and her arms were stretched painfully over her head.

"Please….please don't." she shook with fear. He watched as the mascara ran down her cheeks.

"Your gonna die bitch." He grinned

"No, no, no." she shook her head desperately. He couldn't help it, he compared her to Lluvia. The whore in front of him was lean, bleach blonde and fair skin. She wore a short black shorts and wedge heels, her bright pink shirt had the word "Flirty" written in gold glitter across her breasts. Her tits were pushed up nearly to her chin in a black lacy bra. Mac ripped open her shirt, she was thin, her ribs sticking out sharply against her skin.

"Please I'll do anything you want….I'll….I'm good. I'll do anything." She pleaded with him, sticking her chest out to entice him.

"You sure about that cunt?" Amazingly his cock hadn't even twitched at her offer.

"Yes! Please anything!" He allowed a glimmer of hope to appear in her eyes before he laughed in her face.

"Now you're begging a spic to fuck you?" he grinned as he saw realization spark in her eyes.

"You heard me…but….you're not…I was.."

"Talking about dear o' dad," he interrupted her. "That's right honey, you lookin' at half a greaser."

"I'm sorry, so so sorry! I didn't mean it. I don't care. Please, let me go I'll make it worth your while." She tried to give him a sexy look.

He stepped closer to her, smiling. She smiled back at him desperately, Mac reached up and gently wiped away a black tear. She leaned into his hand. He pulled away wiping his hand on his jeans.

"There was a time, I would take you up on that offer, you stupid little bitch. You would have regretted it too, still will, but I got me a girl now and she wouldn't like it." He brought his face and inch away from hers. "Wanna guess what color my girl is? I'll give you a hint," he grinned "She likes her shit spicy."

"Oh God please, I'm sorry. She doesn't have to know. I'll" Mac backhanded her hard, blood spurting from her busted lip.

"Now we made a deal, She satisfies me and I keep my dick in her pussy alone, and let me tell you, it's the sweetest damn pussy I've ever had, and I've had a lot. You think this," He brought the aluminum bat up hard between her legs, she screamed in pain, "can compare to what I've already got. Besides I'm a man of my word." He stepped back, twirling the bat around as he went.

"But don't worry, I'll make sure you get that needy pussy pounded."

"What?" she looked up at him, scared and confused. Mac gave a sharp whistle, within seconds the other three men appeared.

"Seems this little cunt here is desperate for some dick, why don't you guys oblige her."

"No! Oh God, I'm sorry!" She broke down, her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

One of the men reached into his back pocket and brought out a rag. "Don't need to listen to your fuckin' mouth bitch." He roughly gagged her.

"You gonna join us Mac?"

"Naw, I'm gonna take care of her little loverboy. She ain't leaving this cave boys, no need to hold back."

"Hell yeah! Hey Mac I'm gonna get you one of them mugs "World's Greatest Boss" and shit." His man whooped.

"Fuck the mug, this bitch is hungry for my cock." He shoved the bat into the other man's hand. "You fuck her in my place, use this. The fat end."

"Oh shit, you're a sick fuck Mac." Despite his words the other man was giddy with excitement. Mac didn't usually leave anything for them to play with.

"Yep." Mac walked off with the sounds of muffled screams echoing in his ears.

By the time he was finished with his part of the job, Mac was covered in blood. He looked down at his watch he'd been out for nearly two hours already, he'd lost track of time. He made his way back to the front cave, the men were sitting around smoking, looking relaxed. The blond was sprawled out on the mattress with the bat sticking out obscenely between her legs.

"I figured you'd want to see that your orders were carried out boss. She's still alive if you want to finish her off, but she won't last long." Mac nodded at the man, before squatting down next to the bleeding mess that use to be a hot blonde.

"I told you, you were gonna die. Before you go I want you to know, my beautiful Mexican girl is gonna get that Charger. I'm gonna fuck her in it and she's gonna love it. We win you lose." He grabbed the bat and shoved it up into her gusts with a sick squishing sound. She screamed through her gag. One of his men made a gagging sound before laughing.

"That pussies no good now."

"What the fuck man? Were you gonna fuck dead pussy? You ain't right." Another man answered laughing too.

"I'm just saying man."

Mac watched the girl bleed out, her eyes glassing over.

"So…uh…now that you've got Lluvia, does that mean we get the chicks." His right hand man asked hopefully. Mac laughed and stood up, pulling the bat out with a wet pop as he went. He wave of blood flooded out of her torn up pussy.

"Yep, but I'll be with you guys in spirit." He threw the bat at the man, who barely held on to it, his hand slipping on the wet blood.

"Keep that, I like it. I'm gonna clean up and go home, get rid of these two fucks. Oh and the Charger, take it to the garage and hide it. I got plans for that too."

He left his men to follow his orders, going into a small side cave where he kept a change of clothes and a bucket of water. He quickly cleaned up and changed. Lluvia didn't need to see all this mess. As he left the cave he began whistling again, he hadn't even been tempted by that bitch. Turning on the truck he headed in the direction of his home. Lluvia would never know the test he just passed, but he did. Life was better now, instead of a screaming whore underneath him, trying to get away, he was going to have a panting, needing, beautiful, woman begging for more. Yeah, life was good.

Lluvia had finished cleaning and hour ago. She had showered and dressed in her sweats and a t-shirt, now she was on the couch flipping through channels on Macs crappy tv. She didn't really pay attention to what was on screen, she was listening for Mac's truck. It sucked being here without him. It was too quiet and while her pussy was enjoying the rest, she wanted to feel Mac's hands on her. The need she felt for him was so foreign. She had always been the kind of girl who enjoyed solitude. In fact she needed it to feel sane. Not any more, she wanted Mac. She threw the remote and sat up. Where was he? A loud rumble brought a smile to her face, running to the window she saw Mac park the truck. She jerked open the front door, without a word she ran down the front steps and threw herself into Mac's arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Mac didn't speak either, grabbing her pony tail he jerked her head back, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he carried her up the steps and into the front door. He kicked the door shut behind him and sat on the couch with her straddling his lap. He pulled back from the kiss.

"Ya miss me?" He smiled up at her.

"Yes, you said only three hours, it's been four." She kissed his neck as she spoke. "Why are you wet?"

"Job got messy." He flipped her over so she was on her back, settling in between her legs he asked "We're you counting the minutes then?"

"Yes, I hate being here without you. Why'd it get messy?" she was unbuttoning his shirt, leaning up to kiss his chest.

"You don't wanna know baby." He rubbed his fresh hard on into her pussy. She winced and moaned in pleasure almost simultaneously. Guilt flashed through him as he saw the pain she was ignoring to get to him.

"You gotta rest." He leaned up a bit.

"No, Mac I missed you." She reached for him again.

"It's ok baby we can do other things." He was amazed to find that he didn't mind. She was willing to fight through the pain, that's what was important. They had fucked four times today, he could get off in her mouth. She was getting good with her mouth, she was an eager pupil.


	6. Painful Truths Chapter 4

Painful Truths Chapter 4

Mac was awoken by banging on his front door. He was disoriented for a second by the warm softness that surrounded him, from the new mattress he was laying on, to the thick comforters that covered him, to the warm body of Lluvia laying half on top of him. The banging started up again, this time with Walters's voice yelling out his name. He looked down at his woman, she hadn't stirred, exhaustion written all over her face.

Gently he slid out from under her, bringing nothing but an irritated groan before she rolled over and began snoring softly again. He pulled on his pants quickly and headed to the front door, searching his pockets for a lighter and his cigarettes. Instead of opening the door and letting Walter in, like he usually did, he stepped out closing the door behind him. He leaned against the porch rail, and lit a cigarette. Jerking his head at his father, he asked,

"Problem?"

"Not welcomed in your home anymore son?"

"She's asleep."

His father nodded, "Dave tells me you took the woman last night too, and a car."

Mac shrugged

"Was that necessary?"

"If I did it, it was necessary." Mac blew out a cloud of smoke, annoyed that his father was questioning his methods.

"Guess the honeymoon is over then." His father looked half pleased, half sad.

"What do you mean by that?" He stared hard at the older man, he knew what his father was thinking. His lip curled up in disgust.

"You took the girl." Walter said simply.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? If I failed like you and your little golden boy." He huffed out a humorless laugh. "I didn't fuck her."

Walter couldn't hide his surprise "No?"

"No."

"You think you're so smart Mac, you haven't won yet. She doesn't know everything."

"I know I ain't letting some other asshole marry her….fuck her." He sneered. "I know I don't have to drug her to the point where she don't know who the fuck she is. I say, I'm ahead of the game, Dad."

Walter stuck out his chest and jerked his head up at Mac's words. Leaning back, he looked down his nose at the younger man, the picture of an old pachuco preparing himself for a fight.

"We'll see."

"Yeah, we will." Mac pushed himself off the porch railing, stubbing out his cigarette in the old tin can Lluvia set out for him. She said if he kept flicking his cigarettes into the bushes he was bound to catch the whole damn place on fire.

"We done?" he questioned

"Yeah, we're done."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Five Weeks Later

Lluvia noticed about three girls eying her table, slowly getting closer and closer. She wondered what was taking Mac so long to come back. The women were reminding her of sharks circling their prey_. Were they old girlfriends? Maybe they were bitter he had settled down with her?_ From what mac told her steady girlfriends where not his thing. She wasn't worried about Mac's fidelity, they were together nearly every waking moment. In the two months she had been here they had been apart no more than the time it took for a quick trip to the store or the few minutes he took to go to the bar and grab drinks for them. She watched the women as they closed in. All of a sudden Mac appeared parting the crowd and the women scattered like a disrupted school of fish. Lluvia smirked, they weren't the sharks, Mac was.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked

"I think some of your old girlfriends might be wanting to jump me."

"Old girlfriends, I don't have old girlfriends." Mac's brow wrinkled up in confusion.

"Really? None?"

"Why would you say that?" Mac ignored her question and looked around the bar menacingly. "Are bitches saying shit to you?"

"No, nobody's talked to me, I just noticed some weird looks, and that's just the feeling I got, that they wanted to say something to me. They just didn't look too friendly." She watched him closely, he shouldn't be this angry over a few dirty looks.

"Ain't one bitch here worth a damn, Lluvia. Don't talk to them druggies and whores."

He looked her in the eye. "I don't give a damn about any one of them and don't want them around." He saw the look she was giving him. There was her damn intelligence getting in the way again. She knew there was more to this, he had a bad feeling he wasn't going to hold off certain information from her for much longer.

"Sure Mac, whatever. We're always together anyway." He saw her ignore her gut feeling, she did that a lot for him and he loved her for it. She knew there was something to know, and she had the sense to know, that she didn't want to know. Woman would have made an excellent Mafia wife.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Four Months Later

It had been six months since Lluvia moved to Cainville and her life was completely engrossed with that of Mac's. They did everything together, they got up together, they showered together, they ate together, if Mac needed to visit the canyons for work, he took her, if he needed to go to the Luna Mesa, he took her, and when it was time for bed, they went to bed together.

She kept waiting to get sick of him, or for him to get sick of her, it didn't happen. The only difference between now and when she first moved in was the sex. Mac was much more relaxed now, he didn't attack her like a starving man. His libido still seemed to be never ending, but he gave her more time to recover and she initiated quite a few of their romps herself, something that Mac loved, if she initiated, Mac made sure she got extra orgasms for her effort.

Lluvia was sitting on the couch painting her toe nails navy blue, her favorite color. Mac had gone to the store to get a couple bottles whiskey and she wanted to surprise him when he got home. He liked sucking on her toes, she thought he would appreciate her making them pretty for him. She frowned when she heard a car drive up to the house instead of Mac's truck. She waddled to the window and peeked out, in the front of the house stood a beautiful blue Dodge Charger, the driver's side door opened and Mac stepped out.

"Lluvia!" He yelled out. She carefully slipped her feet into some sandals and walked out the front door.

"What's this?" she walked around the car. It was such a pretty shade of blue and the inside was a dark charcoal grey.

"It's yours." Mac smiled at her.

"What?"

"It's your car."

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Lluvia squealed jumping up and down. "I guess dating a drug dealer does have its perks." She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mac slapped her ass hard, before squeezing it and lifting her up. "How are you gonna thank me girl?"

"How bout we break in the back seat?" she gave him a devilish grin.

"Sometimes I think you read my mind." He pulled her after him and yanked open the back door.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"It's time, are you ready?" He was kneeling behind Lluvia on the bed, getting ready to claim his real thank you for the car.

"No." She had her face down, ass up, gripping the sheets in front of her.

"You said you'd do it Lluvia. I never even bothered asking before, If I lube you up anymore you're gonna fuckin' explode like a balloon."

"What do you mean you never asked before?" she tried to get up on her knees, but Mac shoved her back down. He leaned his body over hers and lined himself up with her ass hole.

"I mean, I never fuckin' ask permission, I just shove it in. Want me to just shove it in?" He licked her earlobe. He was just teasing her, he was going to go slow. He'd been thinking about this for months, the last bit of her left to conquer.

He'd fucked lots of girls in the ass, especially the ones he'd raped. The whores always charged extra for that shit. This was the first time he'd prepared a girl for it, or let her prepare herself for him. Lluvia insisted on fasting for a day and using an enema (he kinda enjoyed watching her give herself an enema). Why? Fuck if he knew, bodily fluids and shit never bothered him. The girls he'd raped were usually left covered in some sort of mixture of blood, saliva, piss, shit and semen by the time he was through with them. But his girl cared, so he let her do her thing. The only choice she didn't have was whether or not to back out. They were going to do this, and they were going to do it today.

"What the fuck Mac! Don't tell me that shit! Who'd you fuck in the ass?" She tried to get up again.

"Fuck that Lluvia! Quite trying to distract me!" He slammed her back down again and began pushing himself in.

"Relax! You want me to tear you the fuck up?"

Lluvia took a deep breath, her friends had done this and she knew it would hurt, but what Mac wanted, Mac usually got. She got the basics from them, she needed to relax and after a few times it would get enjoyable…usually.

Mac got past the tight ring of her entrance, he squeezed her hips, when she let out a deep moan.

"Fuck!" Why this was better than all the other times he didn't know, but the sight of her taking deep breaths and groaning as his dick slid slowly into her was almost euphoric. He would inch his way in then pull back out, squirting her with lube every chance he got until he was completely enveloped inside her. Lluvia was panting.

"God, it feels so weird." She groaned, rubbing her forehead against the bed sheets.

"Feels good." Mac began pumping into her slow and steady. The noises coming out of the small woman underneath him where driving him insane. He gripped her hair and brought her body up flushed with his as he began speeding up his thrusts. She reached around his head grabbing handfuls of his hair, pulling it painfully with her fists.

"Fuck yeah!" reaching down he shoved two fingers into her pussy, flicking her clit with his thumb. She yanked harder at his hair and screamed when he pounded up into her even harder. He couldn't hold back anymore, pulling his fingers from her cunt, he wrapped both arms around her waist slamming her down on his dick and jerked up into her as hard as he could. The head of his cock felt like it exploded, coating her insides with his cum. He released her and she fell limply on to her stomach.

Mac leaned forward breathing heavily as he watched his jizz drip out of her ass. Lluvia was sobbing softly.

"Lluvia." He leaned over her, she tuned quickly, tears running down her face and slapped him. Mac jerked back but his little woman followed him, punching and slapping until she managed to grab his hair again. She jerked his face forward and bit him hard on the jaw bone. Mac ripped her off him, throwing her flat on her back, he pinned her underneath his body.

"You wanna play rough?" He grabbed her neck holding her in place, spreading her legs, he slammed inside her pussy. Lluvia almost purple from lack of air arched her back, before coming back down and thrusting her hips wildly, matching the frantic pace Mac was setting. This time they both peaked before collapsing in exhaustion. Mac kept his dick inside her, anticipating round three, he was going to fuck her ass even harder for biting him on the face.

"You're going to pay for that Lluvia."

His crazy bitch giggled.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He would never admit it, but Mac felt bad. He wasn't lying when he told her she was going to pay. Her ass had taken a pounding and she showed it. She had been hobbling around the house all day and would wince whenever she had to sit down. Mac walked into the bathroom to put in his teeth, and take a piss. He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, on his jaw line was a huge purple and black bruise. He couldn't help but smile, she was such a bitch.

"Come on lets go to the Luna Mesa, you don't need to cook today." Mac grabbed the keys to the Charger and threw them at her. She caught them and got up slowly from the couch.

"You're gonna let me drive?"

"Let's show the bad boy off." Mac threw his arm around her shoulders. "Look at how your walking, girl. Everyone's gonna know that my dick has been all up in that sweet ass of yours." He spanked her before walking ahead to the car, ignoring the hiss of pain he caused.

The Luna Mesa was full, he sat her at the bar, before leaving for a bit to talk to a couple of guys. Lluvia noticed the same three girls from before eying her. She shifted uncomfortably, things had gotten very rough with Mac and she couldn't help but wonder where this side of her came from. Only one guy before Mac had tried getting rough, pulling her hair during sex and she had squashed that quickly. Now Mac had hurt her enough that sitting was painful and she liked it. She stood up, preferring to stand, she glared one of the women who gave her a knowing look.

"Can't sit?" Mac came up behind her, rubbing her ass softly.

"No," she took a long drink of her beer, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck.

"We're going to the canyons today. Dave made a new batch figured I'd test it out. We ain't gone in a while."

"Sure, hey! Do you think Walter would let me work here?" she turned around in his arms, to look at him.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Mac looked angry.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you'd like me to get a job, buy my own shit."

His hand went from her hip to her neck, rubbing up and down the column of her throat, he looked her straight in the eye.

"You ain't getting a job, here, or anywhere. You belong with me and if you want shit I'll get it for you. You just need to fuck me and fuck me good." He brought his hand up into her hair, dragging her in for a violent kiss.

"You make me sound like a whore," she said pulling away after a few seconds.

"You ain't a whore, I'm the only one you better be fuckin'." He yanked her hair back and licked up the side of her neck up to her ear. "I'll rip your goddamn throat out if I hear otherwise." He whispered.

"Who could compare after you." She breathed out, shocked that she wanted him again despite the pain she was in.

Mac leaned back with a grin, letting go of her hair. "Come on lets go."

"Sure just let me go to the restroom. I have to pee."

"Hurry up." He kissed her before reaching over the bar for the whiskey bottle Walter kept there for him. He didn't notice when the three girls followed Lluvia outside.


	7. Painful Truths Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter for this part of the story. I didn't expect it to go so long. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, especially those of you I can't message privately. I will be working on the next part of the story, I have a feeling it may go even longer than this one. **

Painful Truths Chapter 5

As Lluvia washed her hands she could hear whispering outside the door. She knew it wasn't Mac, Mac didn't whisper. She wasn't surprised when she opened the door to find the three girls that had been staring at her for months, standing there waiting.

"We need to talk." A tall dark haired one whispered to her. She and the other two crowded her until she had to step back into the restroom, they followed her in and shut the door behind them.

Lluvia recognized Tanya, from the first time she came to the Luna Mesa. Mac had said she was a druggie and she looked it. The other two didn't look much better, the tall one that had spoken to her first was dressed like a hooker, in a tight spandex dress that barely covered her ass and clear platform heels, the third girl was in jeans and a peasant top, her arms covered in scars similar to the ones that peppered Mac's arms and chest, her eyes dead and vacant.

She turned to the tall brunette, she seemed to be the ringleader in this, "What do you want?"

"Do you need help, getting away from Mac?" the woman asked earnestly.

"No, why would I?" that was not the question she was expecting, _what were these women up to?_

"You mean you're with him willingly?" The woman pushed Lluvia's hair aside revealing the huge bite mark on her shoulder. It was read and swollen because Mac liked to keep it as fresh as possible, bruises also littered her neck and arms, so Lluvia could see where the confusion might come from.

She laughed lightly "Mac is my boyfriend, all this," she gestured to her marks, "was consensual. If you'll excuse me I have to get back."

The woman in front of her didn't move "Consensual? He isn't raping you? Are you a hooker?"

"No, I'm not a hooker. I just said I'm his girlfriend. Why would he be raping me, Mac isn't a rapist, he's rough but…"The girl with the dead eyes laughed cutting her off.

"You don't know shit, do you?" her voice just as dead as her eyes.

"Mac has raped nearly every woman in this town." The brunette told her.

Lluvia shook her head. "No, he never tried raping me. He's always with me, he hasn't done anything." She felt panic and anger bubbling up in her chest.

"He doesn't always rape." Tanya finally spoke up. "He use to give me drugs, for it. Does he give you stuff?"

"No!" Lluvia thought back to the car, he'd just given her. She had just assumed that he was giving it to her because they were together, as a simple gift, but what if to him it was payment for what they did after. She was starting to feel sick.

"Mac is a rapist. If you don't believe us ask any woman in this town, any one at all, and they'll tell you. I was there the day he meet you, he paid for a whole night. I heard you at the door, that was me crying."

Lluvia remembered, Mac had said that it was Dave's girl having a bad trip. She turned around and gripped the sink with both hands. Nausea threatened to overtake her.

"He let you go though didn't he?" Tanya asked the brunette, almost innocently. "I mean when she left, he didn't fuck you, he let you go? He hasn't given me anything since she got here, Dave sometimes does for a blow job but Mac…"

"Shut up Tanya! What are you babbling about?" The brunette yelled.

"How many? How many women? How long?" She had to know, she didn't want to know, but she had to know.

"All of us, everyone he could get his hands on, for years and years." Dead eyes answered her. "And that's not all he.."

"Lluvia!" Mac yelled from outside. "Hurry up! What the hell is taking you so long?"

She ran past the women and yanked open the door. Mac took in the scene lightning fast. Lluvia was standing there, her chest heaving, eyes wild with pain and anger. Tanya, Crystal and Gia in the restroom behind her.

"You son of a bitch." Lluvia's voice was low and menacing. "You sick twisted son of a bitch." She tried to walk passed him to get to the parking lot. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?"

"The fuck away from you!" she screamed squirming away from him and running down the porch steps to the parking lot. He ran after her wrestling the car keys from her grasp. She turned and began hitting him punching and screaming incoherently.

Walter heard the commotion and ran outside, bat in hand. Mac was in the parking lot pacing back and forth in front of a screaming Lluvia. She ran at him punching and kicking then turned to her car trying to open the driver door. He saw Mac jiggle the keys at her "You not going anywhere!" he heard Mac yell at her. His voice angry and threatening.

He watched as Mac let the woman in front of him hit and scream till she was hoarse, never hitting her back, instead he turned and attack several cars, breaking windshields and headlights with anything he could get his hands on. Walter was ready to step in, when Mac attacked Lluvia, but instead of hitting her he threw her over his shoulder, opened the trunk of the car and threw her in, slamming it shut behind her. He looked up at the porch which now held most of the bar's patrons and pointed to a spot to the left of Walter, before he got in the car and sped off. He turned to see what he had pointed at and saw three women huddled together, looking frightened. He could guess what had happened. Dave appeared beside him.

"Should I go check on him?"

"No," Walter said. "I'll take care of Mac and Lluvia." He turned to look at the woman again. "Get three graves ready, Mac isn't going to let this go."

Dave turned to look at the woman also, he hadn't put it together yet but it didn't matter, if Mac decided they should die, they were going to die.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Three days later, Walter was standing outside Mac's bedroom window. He could Lluvia tied on the bed naked, with Mac's head between her legs. He watched her climax even as tears streamed down her cheeks. He shook his head and walked back to his truck, getting in before he called Dave.

"Yeah, Dave. He won't be coming in anytime soon." Walter scratched his chin.

"The graves are still empty, think he changed his mind?"

"No, he already took care of everything himself. He let Tanya live, she won't be fit to come out any time soon, but she is alive. The other two are dead and disposed of. I watched him do it."

"Fuck, Walter. What happened?"

"Best you don't go asking, for now call me if something comes up with the product."

"Sure, thing."

Walter hung up the phone and stared at Mac's house. He knew this girl was going to be trouble, now both his sons were keeping women prisoners. He knew it was his blood to blame, his obsessive violent blood. He started the truck and drove off, he'd come back in a few days and check on them, on them, and Devon and Reggie.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Inside Mac's room, he was bringing Lluvia to yet another orgasm with his mouth. Once she stopped trembling he positioned himself on top of her and slid in. It had been three long days since he'd had her, he'd been eating her and fingering her constantly, trying to get her to beg for it, but his girl was stubborn. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"You're raping me now." She bit out, trying to hold back the moans that threatened to sneak out. Her over sensitized clit betraying her at every turn. Mac ignored her, trusting in hard and fast, it was just like before, when she'd first been with him, manic, desperate and violent. She came almost immediately, screaming out his name as she did so, he followed right after, shoving his tongue down her throat as he grunted his release. She was kissing him back for several seconds before she realized what she was doing and turned her head away. He slammed his fists down hard on the pillow beside her head.

"Enough, Lluvia! You know you want this! You know you want to be here! Stop with the bullshit!"

"Want this?! You have me tied up, you're raping me! You're a fucking rapist and a whoremonger, that's what I am to you, another whore!" she began sobbing again, she couldn't think straight, anger and pain and pleasure were all mixed up. Mac kept her disoriented with all the orgasms, with only a small amount of food and water, she was weak and tired.

"That was before! I told you! Tanya told you! I ain't done shit since the day I met you! Stop being such a fucking bitch!" he shook her shoulders, screaming in her face. She jerked away the best she could while restrained. Mac stood up, all anger gone now. Lluvia watched him suspiciously.

"I've already shown you, you ain't a whore. If you were a whore, I'da fucked you and left you out in the dirt. You're in my house, in my bed, I'm with you every day, all day. But you want me gone them I'm gone." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

She could still hear him in the rest of the house, as far as she could tell he never left, but he didn't come back in the room, not for two days. She heard him scream and yell, she could hear him throw things and she fought the urge to call out for him.

Mac had blocked the bedroom door with everything he could find. He did all the meth in his tin and he stayed away. He didn't leave the house, he couldn't take it that far, but he stayed away from the room. His only consolation as he raged throughout the house was knowing that the bitches had paid for their meddling. He had snuck out after tying Lluvia up, waiting till she had passed out from sheer exhaustion. He'd snatched the women as they left the bar and they had gotten to know his aluminum bat intimately; then he'd watched as the coyotes ate them. He'd spared Tanya, she had told Lluvia the truth, that he had been good since he met her and he needed the stupid little cracked out whore to serve as a warning. If any other bitches wanted to talk to Lluvia after this little spat of theirs was over, one look at Tanya and they'd change their minds.

On the third morning he woke up on the couch and looked around. The house was starting to look the way it had before Lluvia came around. There was trash everywhere, drawings of spiders all over the floor, and nearly every piece of furniture he owned was broken. It was now or never. This fight had gone on long enough, it was going to end today. Mac felt actual fear as he began moving things from in front of the bed room door. If she didn't decide to stay it would be over for both of them.

Lluvia was so thirsty and hungry, she had pissed herself and she was cold. Mac hadn't come back in what felt like weeks, she was so close to calling out, begging him to come back, when she heard movement outside the door. After a few minutes of shuffling, the door opened and Mac stepped in the room. He looked just like she felt. She could tell he hadn't bathed, hadn't ate, hadn't taken care of himself at all.

"You told me everything those women told you, so you know what I was, what I'm capable of. But you also know what I am when I'm with you. You're supposed to be here, Lluvia. You were made to be mine. I've kept up my end of the bargain, ain't touched another bitch, now it's time to decide if you're gonna keep your promise. You said that pussy was mine, that you were mine." He reached behind his back and pulled out a large knife. He cut her legs free quickly then her arms, and stepped aside.

"Are you staying or going?"

Lluvia got up slowly, her arms and legs stiff from lack of use. She made her way to the door keeping an eye on Mac the entire time, he didn't move a muscle. Once she made it into the hallway she shuffled as fast as she could toward the front door, ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing any cloths.

Mac watched her go, it was slow progress but she was going. He gripped his knife, he would make it quick, as painless as he could. He walked behind her quietly as she made her way to the front door. He would stab her in the heart, just like she stabbed him.

She made it to the front door, he hadn't stopped her, as she gripped the door knob she froze. She couldn't do it. A life without Mac flashed in front of her eyes, no excitement, no passion, no one looking at her like Mac looked at her. She couldn't see it, couldn't see herself with any other man. She let her forehead fall onto the door and her hand slipped from the knob.

Mac had raised his knife the second she'd touched the door handle, but just as quickly as he'd stepped forward to end it, he saw the change in her. She wasn't going to go through with it. He brought the knife back down and watched her shoulders slump as she leaned her forehead on the door "I can't" she said. A wave of relief flashed through him and he dropped the knife.

She turned to him "I can't, I can't leave you." She began to sob, her body jerking, unable to produce tears after days without water.

"I know baby, its ok." Mac brought her to him, smiling when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "We have a deal Lluvia, you're mine, you make me happy, and you don't ever have to worry about nothing. No bitches, no nothing. OK?" she nodded into his chest.

"Good girl, let's go take a shower." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

She couldn't help it, she felt at peace, things were going back to normal. She could breathe again.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next night Mac drove her to the Luna Mesa but refused to let her get out of the car. He was still angry and distrustful of her. He needed to talk to Walter, show him everything was back to normal. Lluvia waved as Walter came out to the porch with Mac. The old man nodded a salute at her and continued his conversation with his son. She saw Devon walk past them and a few minutes later, Mac came back to the car, agitated and hyper. They sped back to the house with Mac's hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, his jaw clenched. Once inside the house Lluvia asked,

"Is everything ok?"

Mac was pacing back and forth muttering. "I'll be back stay here!" he stormed out of the house, Lluvia followed him, instead of getting in his truck he was stopping down the road towards Devon's house. She kept her distance as they made their way in the dark.

"Devon! Devon! You son of a Bitch, get out here. I ain't nothing like you. Lluvia ain't nothing like your Reggie!"

"Mac, who's Reggie?"

"I told you to stay home." He pointed at her, pacing back and forth. Devon peeked from behind a curtain in the front room.

"I don't want to be there without you. Not after last week." She wasn't going to back down either. He couldn't command her to stay when he was all riled up like this. To her amazement Mac laughed.

"You here that!" he yelled at the house. "She don't want to be there without me." He walked over and grabbed her arm, dragging her up to the front door of the house. "You on drugs Lluvia?"

"No! Mac, what is this?"

"You want me? You wanna fuck?" He slammed her up against the door. Lluvia felt the heat pool between her legs. Mac reached down into her pants slipping a finger into her wet folds.

"Tell him Lluvia, tell him what you want." She had never been an exhibitionist, but Mac was turning her on so bad right now and she could tell that for some reason he needed this. She was going to give it to him.

"I want you Mac, always you."

He grinned, slipping a finger inside her, he found her spot and worked it till she was moaning his name. She was vaguely aware of someone moving on the other side of the door, but she didn't care.

"Suck me." He pushed her down on her knees, his dick already freed from his jeans. Lluvia open her mouth and let him shove his cock down her throat. Blow jobs with Mac were always less about her sucking him off and more about him fucking her face and this one was no different.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Show him how it's done." He jerked her up, spinning her around and slammed her into the door again before pulling down her jeans. He shoved a couple of fingers into her pussy testing her wetness.

"She's always dripping for me." He told the person on the other side of the door. Smearing her juices on the small glass window, before ramming into to her. Mac was in rare form tonight, she thought he might just fuck her through the door. He reached around to pinch her clit and that's when she came undone. Her orgasm ripped through her as she pounded on the door with her fists, screaming Mac's name. She heard a woman cry inside but was too far gone to care. Mac kept up the pace, pounding her pussy till her legs gave out. He picked her up looping one leg over each elbow and kept at her. Lluvia was spread open for anyone to see, and the shadow behind the door was definitely watching. She looked down and saw Mac sliding in and out of her and came again, twice as hard as the times before. This time the clenching of her muscles was too much and she forced Mac's orgasm from him too. He pulled out but didn't put her down, instead he leaned back against the side wall, letting Devon see the cum drip out of her for a few seconds before he let one leg down. He scooped up as much cum as he could and wiped it on the door next to her juices. He let down her other leg and helped her get dressed. He buckled his pants and threw his arm around her, helping her walk in her weak state.

"Later Devon." He called over his shoulder. She heard a sharp bang as someone hit the door from the inside.

Three weeks later Mac gave her a ring, he said it had belonged to his mother. Lluvia had never seen anything so beautiful. It was a blue sapphire with a tasteful cluster of diamonds around it. They went to Las Vegas but didn't stay. He found a pretty chapel, far away from all the "Assholes" and they got married then went straight back home. They stopped three times on the way back to "Celebrate".

In bed that night, while lying on his chest enjoying Mac's hands running through her hair, Lluvia took the plunged. "I love you Mac." He stopped playing with her hair.

"That's bullshit we said in the vows cause we had too." He snapped at her, pulling back to look at her face. She swallowed "You don't love me?"

"Love? What the fuck is love, Lluvia?" he shook his head. "Devon "loves" Regina. Walter "loved" Devon's mom, fuck lot of good it done any of them."

Lluvia looked down, she should have kept her mouth shut. Now she knew the painful truth, he didn't love her.

"We ain't like them, were more. We've always been more and we always will be more."

She looked up at him confused.

"Love is a weak emotion, Lluvia, for weak ass people, we ain't weak. Life goes on for people who lose their loves, but us, when we end, there won't be any living on, not for either of us."

It shouldn't have made her feel better, it was sick. It was a sick, obsessive, lunatic thing to say, but she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but agree, there was no more living without Mac. She got up and straddled him.

"Wanna seal that deal with a nice long fuck?" She ran her slit up the length of his cock.

"Fuck yeah." He slammed her onto him.


	8. Violence in Love Chapter 1

**I figured after what he did to Tanya, Lluvia was bound to find out about him very soon. She's also going to find out about the cave and Reggie in this one so it will probably be longer than Painful Truths was. Thanks for reading!**

Violence in Love

Chapter 1

Lluvia had learned quickly to lock herself in the room when Mac was too high. A couple of too rough sex romps leaving her bed ridden for a day after, and strange violent conversations in which he described killing people who "fucked with him", were more than enough for her. When she saw him bring out the tin too often she would disappear into the bedroom and just listen to him rage and babble around the house. She had been caught unaware this time, but she really should have known better. Mac had been stressed since their fight a couple of months ago. She'd done her best to reassure him that it was over and done, that she accepted his past and wouldn't run again. He believed her, she knew he did but something was still bothering him. He'd let her go to the store alone for the first time in months, when she'd returned with the chips and coke she'd bought, Mac was in the midst of a raging high.

"Fuck!" she tried to walk past him quickly, the open bedroom door like a beacon calling out to her, a safe harbor. She didn't make it.

His eyes were wild as he grabbed her, franticly ripping at her t-shirt and sweats. He threw her on the couch. Lluvia was covered in fine red dirt, the canyons were covering her, they were trying to take her from him. His mind was racing in a panic. He had to fix it, he had to get it off.

"It's everywhere, red, red, red!"

"Mac!" she struggled to get away

"NO! NO! NO! I have to clean you. I need to get it off!"

He finally got her naked, standing up on his knees between her legs, he studied her. Murmuring incoherently he began brushing at her stomach and arms roughly.

"It isn't coming off. Why isn't It coming off? It got all over you, it's going to ruin you. We got to get it off."

He grabbed her face in both his hands and licked up the side, from her jaw bone to her forehead. He leaned back and studied the spot carefully.

"It worked your clean. We got to get everything." His face was a manic mask of determination as he licked at her face, every once and a while stopping to check the progress of his work. Sometimes he would shake his head in dissatisfaction and attack a spot again.

Lluvia thoroughly disgusted at being covered in Macs saliva was squirming, trying to get him away, but Mac wouldn't let her go. He continued his work as if she were laying there compliant. He had just finished with her face and had begun working on her scalp and hair when a knock came at the door.

"Mac!" Dave his right hand man called out. Mac paid no attention as he grabbed a handful of Lluvia's hair and began licking the tips.

"It's better, much better," he muttered grabbing another handful.

Dave hearing Macs voice opened the door and walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He noticed Lluvia's nakedness and smiled taking in as much as he could despite Mac's body in the way. She noticed his staring and brought her hands up to cover her chest, Mac frowned at the motion and looked around to see what had caused the reaction.

If it had been anyone else Dave would have laughed out loud. Mac was on top of a naked girl, fully dressed, with a lock of hair in his mouth. His eyes were crazy and his girl looked miserable.

Mac let the hair drop from his mouth "Don't look at her! Don't fuckin' look at her! You're getting it all over her." He turned back to the woman below him, turning her face from one side to the other by the chin.

"You fuckin' got it all over her. I just cleaned her." Mac jumped up and tackled Dave to the ground. Dave covered his head as Mac began raining blows on him.

"I just cleaned her." Mac chanted over and over as he punched the man underneath him. Lluvia stared in shock; she heard another car drive up and grabbed the blanket she usually kept on the couch, covering herself up quickly.

Her movement distracted Mac long enough for Dave to get away. He bolted out the door yelling at someone to get in the car and go back. Mac ran after him but stopped at the door.

"Don't fuckin' look at her" he screamed. He ran back to Lluvia, ripping the blanket away.

"I'll fix it, I'll clean you." He started on her face again licking. Lluvia gave up the battle, turning her head as he began licking behind her ear, she spotted the remote, grabbing it she flicked the tv on.

It took him two hours to lick her clean from head to toe. It never once turned sexual, not even when he cleaned her most private of places. He finally passed out on the living room floor and Lluvia ran to the bathroom to shower. Mac was welcomed to every inch of her body but this had been disgusting. He might have been high off his ass but he had gotten every bit of her. Each eyelash got its own personal lick, she even let him lift her lid and lick her eyeball with a surprisingly small amount of fight. Her teeth were given individual licks, in some kind of sick version of a French kiss and every nook and cranny on her body got extra attention, because he said IT liked to hide in there, whatever IT was. She decided to brush her teeth too, for good measure. She walked back out into the living room once she was cleaned and dressed. Mac hadn't moved, she leaned in to check for a pulse and breathing, her heart beating hard in her chest. He was ok, just exhausted.

"I must love you." She ran her hands through his hair. "I can't imagine letting anyone else do that without killing them."

"You had to be cleaned." He murmured sleepily, surprising her.

"Come on big boy, let's go to bed." She tugged at him, grateful when he got up and followed her. She didn't try taking his clothes off, instead she let him fall on the bed fully clothed only taking his shoes off. She curled up next to him, brushing the hair from his face.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you Lluvia. I'll rip them to shreds, bath in their blood." he was half asleep as he murmured to her, capturing her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"I wish you'd stop saying things like that Mac. That you're going to kill someone, that you've killed people. It's so creepy." Lluvia picked her head up to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply through his noses.

"Mac, are you awake?" when he didn't answer she reached into his mouth prying his lips open and took out his teeth. He smacked his lips a couple of times, then still. Sighing she got up to put his teeth away. He never took care of anything, she was surprised these things were still intact.


	9. Violence in Love Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lluvia woke up first, as usual. She had been sitting at the kitchen table for a while, drinking coffee and wondering what was bothering Mac. He had always been dark and violent, but the things he'd been saying lately, he sounded like a serial killer. She wanted to believe it was the drugs talking, her gut told her it wasn't. Mac had a look in his eye, she could believe him capable of anything. Then there was this woman Reggie. Who was she? What did she have to do with Devon and Mac?

"Get me a cup." Mac barked at her. Lluvia was startled out of her musings.

"You're up early." She grabbed a cup and poured him his coffee.

"My tongue feels like sand paper." He grabbed the cup she set before him angrily. "I'm gonna beat the shit outta Dave too, don't think I don't remember him peeping at you."

"You already did."

He looked up fixing her with a hard stare.

"I'm gonna do it again." His lip curled slightly as he spoke.

She didn't answer, drinking her coffee. She wanted to talk, but talking with Mac could be tricky. Any hint or perceived hint that she wanted to leave and things would escalate. She wasn't leaving, she was never leaving. It was harder and harder for her to remember a life before Mac. She hadn't been with him for even a year, but everything before Mac was a blur. A boring shapeless blur, out of focus compared to living with Mac. They rarely left their home, her social life had gone from busy to none existence and yet she was never bored. Mac left no room for anything else, any void she may have had before meeting him, he'd filled so completely, life without him was an impossibility.

"Mac." She asked hesitantly. She had to know, it was bothering him and she had to know. He was still staring at her, daring her to try and defend Dave.

"What?"

"Who's Reggie?"

"Devon's sister." He turned away from her then, a bad sign, Mac didn't run from things.

"Not your sister?"

"No…..don't think so." He still wasn't looking at her.

"Don't think so?" she asked. Mac finally turned to face her, leaning his elbows on the table he fixed her with a hard angry glare.

"You want answers?"

She nodded. He watched her a few moments longer before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his cell phone.

"Yeah, you got half a day off. I don't give a fuck what Walter wants! I got shit to take care of this morning. Be there at 12:00 and work double…..oh and Dave….we got us a problem, we need to sort out." He hung up the phone.

"Go get dressed. You want answers about Regina, you'll get 'em, then we're done with this shit. You got it!" He jerked his chin at her. "Hurry up."

Lluvia got up and went to the bedroom, a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach. She put on jeans and a t-shirt, noticing that they were looser than before, she was losing weight. She grabbed her boots, if they were going to the cave these would be better than her flip flops. She was in the bathroom pulling her hair up in a ponytail when Mac came. He leaned on the door frame and watched her.

"We'll get a burger on the way, you're getting skinny. Are you on some fuckin' diet or somethin'. I don't like that shit Lluvia."

"No Mac. I don't know what it is." She didn't think she was too skinny, she'd maybe lost 15lb or so. She could stand to lose 15 more if she was to believe the BMI charts.

"Well I don't want a skinny bitch, better make sure your eating. Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

They got in the truck and began heading out to the caves. On the way he stopped and ordered her a hamburger with extra bacon, large coke and large fries. He got back in the truck, handing the bag over.

"Eat up."

"It's funny." she said as she opened up the bag.

"What?" he lit a cigarette before starting up the truck.

"My last boyfriend was the opposite of you."

"I'm not your boyfriend." He lifted her left hand, tapping her rings with his pointer finger.

"I know," her eyes resting on the band on his finger.

"What about this dumbass then." He let go of her hand, motioning at the food for her to continue eating. He smiled when he watched her plop a bacon piece into her mouth.

"He always told me to lose weight, pushing me to order salads, drink water. I got tired of it and broke up with him. I always wanted to lose weight, but I didn't need to get harassed over it. Now, without trying, I lost weight and you don't like it. It's ironic."

"You look like you're enjoyin' that burger. If I wanted to fuck a bag of bones, I would have kept on with the druggies and whores."

"I am enjoying this burger." She gave him a grin, at least Mac's harassment was a lot more satisfying.

"So this bitch, you dumped him?" she took another big bite before she answered, much to his pleasure.

"Yep, He stole my car too and crashed it. He was such a dick." She plopped a fry in her mouth.

"Where he at now? In jail?" Mac was going to pay someone a visit soon, he just hoped she was too preoccupied to notice him fishing for info.

"No," she snorted. "I could never prove it was him. He still works at my old job. That's where I met him. Hey you didn't get anything."

"Naw, not hungry yet. " he smiled at her, she looked content, enjoying her food the way she seemed to enjoy everything, never saying no to pleasure if she could help it. They were both hedonistic in their own way.

He let her enjoy her food for the rest of the ride. She wouldn't be happy in a few minutes, she might be downright disgusted with him. It didn't matter though, it was just an extension of what she already knew, the beginning of a story of which she was the ending. They pulled up to the cave just as she finished her drink.

"You're not gonna like this story Lluvia. I did what I did and it's done. You need to hear it, so I'll tell you, but once I do, you get over it."

"Mac, I married you. I'm staying. I just think it will be better with no secrets."

"No secrets, you may regret that choice one day. Come on." He got out of the truck, leading the way in.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lluvia had never been inside the main cave, Mac usually left her at the front entrance or the truck. It was as dreary as she imagined.

"This use to be a dinky meth lab. Just me and Rick use to run it." He looked around, the meth section much bigger than it was back then and now they had added weed to the mix.

"Who's Rick? I never met him."

"He's dead, died on that hook there. Regina and Devon killed him, right after Rick and I raped her."

Lluvia pushed down her urge to run from the cave. "They hung him on a hook?"

"Said it was an accident that he tripped over Regina. None of it woulda happened if he hadn't brought his slut sister here that day."

"He brought her so you could rape her?"

"She was the first, Rick he spiked my beer with Meth and it all went ta hell. I raped her, he raped her, Devon wanted to rape her, I could see it in his eyes, but couldn't he get it up. That spot right there," he pointed to a corner of the cave, " is where I changed, now I can't fuck you without hurting you, it's where I became a fuckin' rapist to begin with and I don't give a fuck Lluvia, this is me and this is where it all started."

"That's why I've never seen her, she hides in Devon's house? She's scared of you?" Lluvia brought her hand to her mouth. _That poor, poor girl._

Mac snorted "That's half the story honey, best buck the fuck up for the rest."

She nodded, "Ok, I'm ready."

"I told them not to come back, I told that dumb fuck to stay away, but he didn't listen. I helped him, Regina isn't here because she wants to be, Lluvia, she's here because I helped Devon and Walter kidnap her. Devon keeps her, she belongs to him the way you belong to me."

"His sister?"

"Might be mine too for all the fuck I know. He keeps her and he fucks her and she can't ever leave."

"That's why you had sex with me at his house. You wanted him to see, I choose to stay?"

"Water and Devon, always looking down their noses at me. I keep this shit together, I take care of the messes and I got what I wanted. He needed to see that."

"What do you mean Mac. You take care of the messes?"

"Enough! I've answered enough questions today. This ain't the worst fucking thing I've done, it doesn't matter. None of this is going to touch you Lluvia, it's not your concern. Got it!"

"Oh Mac, what do you want me to do?" she looked around. Mac was getting darker and darker, just when she thought she knew depths of his secrets, something worse crawled out.

"You don't DO anything. I take care of this shit and you take care of me. None of this shit touches you. You better understand that, you stay the fuck away from this shit. I don't need you for this."

He walked up to her, grabbing the back of her head he brought her in for a hard kiss. She kissed him back and he knew, this wasn't another fight. She was accepting of this, but there was so much more that she would need to know. He thought he knew of a way to make her understand, who he was and what he did. She would have to understand and accept it, but stay away from it. He broke their kiss, maybe he should fuck her here, cleanse the place. She looked up at him with wide eyes, she was still with him, still his. A memory of Regina screaming under him, caused yesterday's hallucination to creep back. Lluvia looked like she had a fine red dust covering her again.

Lluvia could see the lust disappear from Mac's eyes. He looked like he was about to fuck on one of the nearby tables and then in a blink it was gone. He reached up and brushed her cheek in an eerily familiar gesture to last night.

Mac brushed at Lluvia's cheek, the dust didn't come off. He blinked and the hallucination was gone. No, Lluvia was not for this place, she was the sanctuary. He needed to get her out of here.

"Come on." He put his hand around the back of her neck and led her out of the cave.

"Don't ever come back in here. This is my work, it's not your concern."

"What if I'm with you?"

"I won't bring you in here, never again."


	10. Violence in Love Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Every time they passed Devon's house, Lluvia tried to imagine the girl Regina. Mac hadn't told her what she looked like, he'd only told her she was a slut. Lluvia knew better that to take Mac at his word. To him all women were sluts, except her, and she didn't want to know what would happen if she acted like a slut around him. Mac wasn't who she thought he was, or, maybe, it was that he was a lot more than she thought he was. She moved here knowing he was violent, he was a drug dealer and while she found their sex to be incredible she wasn't a fool, she knew they had an unhealthy need to hurt each other. She'd become obsessed with him, very early on and allowed herself to continue the obsession because he was equally obsessed. Now she was paying the price, she knew of a woman being held against her will, a sex slave for all intents and purposes and was doing nothing to help her, not only that, she was married to the man that helped put her there. That made her a terrible person, she had chosen Mac so easily over her morality. She would never betray Mac, even if that girl was left to her fate forever.

"This ain't the worst thing I've done." His words kept haunting her. She thought back to all the times he was high, letting violent little tid bits drop during conversations. Things that sounded like he'd murdered people. Maybe she'd never know the truth, maybe she shouldn't.

"What's going on in that head of yours now?" Mac asked as they got out of the truck.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know you, and I bet I know what you're thinking. You get that same damn look every time we pass fuckin' Devon's house."

"I was thinking of Regina." She admitted.

"What I say about that Lluvia? I told you to forget that shit."

"I will it's just….I don't know." She unlocked the front door, heading to the shower.

Mac followed closely, she began undressing in the bathroom. He watched her for a little bit before he walked into the room. She turned to look at him a split second before he slammed her into the wall, pinning her with his body. He lifted her chin, keeping a firm grip on it, making sure she couldn't move her head.

"What are you going to do?" he lowered his head letting his lips hover just over hers.

"Nothing Mac," she arched her back in an effort to get closer to him. "I wouldn't ever betray you." Her eyes went to his lips.

"Why aren't you letting it go then?" he tightened his grip on her chin until she winced.

"I just….does it make me a bad person? That I would rather not do anything, than lose you." She gripped his wrist. He was hurting her bad, there would be dark bruises tomorrow.

Instead of answering right away, Mac closed the distance between their lips. He released her chin, wrapping his arms around her, nearly bending her backwards as he attacked her mouth.

He pulled away as soon as she began going limp in his arms, leaning his forehead against hers he looked into her eyes.

"It isn't your job to save anyone, you couldn't even if you tried." He let his hand glide down her side and around her hips, grabbing a handful of her naked ass. He kissed the dark red marks on he'd left on her chin and jawline, before making his way to her mouth again. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling up his arms as she did so. He knew she loved his arms, always biting and licking them even when they weren't fucking.

He let go of her ass to unbutton his pants quickly. He'd distracted her from thinking too much again, she was all about fucking him right now, her hips arching up to meet his as soon as he pulled the least bit away. He didn't waste any time, pulling his already hardened dick out, he picked her up and slammed her down onto his cock with one quick motion, her satisfied moan matching his. There was no foreplay to this, he was going to see if he could fuck her straight through the wall. He crushed her against the tile, slamming into her hard enough to bruise his hips. She orgasmed almost immediately, her muscles clenching him painfully hard. He kept at her, fight his own release until she passed out from lack of oxygen, then he let himself go. He released some of the pressure his body was putting on her, letting her come to.

"Feel better?" He gave her a genuine smile when all she could do was murmur and nod her head weakly.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"You wanna go visit your friends?" Mac asked her as they watched TV. Lluvia turned to look at him surprised. She hadn't been back in nearly a year.

"Alone?" He hadn't let her out of his sight for months now.

"Yeah, there's something I need to take care of, it will be better if you not here."

She turned back to the TV, being away from him for a night or two should not make her feel this uncomfortable. She used to be so independent, now just the thought of being without him got her all twisted inside.

"I don't want to." She answered without looking at him. She felt him shift beside her, his arm tightening around her shoulders. He tried to turn her to face him gently, the gentleness made her feel even more uneasy.

"Look at me."

"No, I don't want to." She sounded like a child, a child on the verge of having a fit and she didn't care, he couldn't make her leave if she didn't want to.

"Lluvia," His voice soft, not a hint of anger. "I'm asking this for you." That got her attention, Mac asking. Mac never asked. She turned to face him. He looked pleased.

"I don't want to, I don't care if it's for my own good. I don't want to go unless you're coming with me."

Mac watched her full lips press together in determination. He had her so completely entwined with him that a couple of nights away were too much. He'd done it on purpose, made sure all her pleasure and happiness came from him, everything else was made to fade into the background, he ensured that he was a part of her every waking moment, and when he wasn't, there was emptiness. He'd planned it all, but was surprised at how easily it had been done, considering how independent she was before she'd met him.

"If you don't want to, fine, but you're going to have to listen to what I tell you to do. I'll be gone a day tops."

"The night too?" her voice small and unhappy.

"Naw, I'll be back at night."

"I guess I'm not supposed to know what you're doing."

Mac brought both arms around her, allowing himself to be gentle, she deserved it for being so good. She settled with her back leaning on his chest, enveloped in his muscular arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"You'll know, just not yet."

"Do I want to know?"

"I don't matter, you'll know, it's the last thing you need to know." He shifted down and repositioned them so that he was laying on his back with her laying half on him, her head on his chest.

She drew little circles patterns on his flat stomach. He thought that maybe she already knew exactly what he did, well, maybe not exactly but the general idea. She wouldn't run, not again, he knew that, but he didn't want things to change between them either. She worshiped him, her smart ass mouth and fiery temper, never keeping her from giving him everything he wanted, in return he let her run their little home, boss him around a bit. He knew she had power over him, for as much as she was dependent on him for her pleasure and happiness, he was just as dependent on her. She was his match, in all his years of terrorizing, she was the one that opened her arms to the monster willingly. Her acceptance calmed the storm that raged inside of him, all she needed to do was accept this last thing. When she did that, he would make her the center of his world, just as he was the center of hers.


	11. Violence in Love Chapter 4

**This is kinda a day in the life of Mac and Lluvia, which isn't what I wanted but sometimes stories have other ideas about what they want to say. I hope you enjoy the little glimpse of how they interact on a daily basis (Yes Mac is being manipulative, he can't help it), more action next chapter I promise.**

Chapter 4

Mac was sitting in a beat up old car watching Lluvia's old work place. The car Marc drove was still sitting pretty in the parking lot, he'd lucked out, the prick was working late, he wouldn't have to follow him home. He'd followed the dumbass around all day and this was the first break he'd had. Mac knew from talking to Lluvia that there were no cameras in the parking lot, it's how douche bag got away with stealing her car, it was an isolated building with very little chance of being seen, he'd snatch the bastard and be back home by nightfall.

Ten minutes later a beefy tanned man strutted out of the building. Mac snuck up behind him just as he was about to open his car door bring a rag up to the mans nose, after a few seconds of struggle, Marc succumbed to the chloroform Mac dosed him with.

He quickly tied the man up and threw him in the trunk of his car and headed back home. He wouldn't have time to take care of him today, he told Lluvia he'd be home tonight and he wanted to take his time with this one. That man had fucked his girl, it didn't matter that Mac had no clue she existed at the time, he had fucked her and then fucked her over, he would pay. If he could he would kill every man that had touched his woman, it wasn't a long list, she told him she'd been with three men before him. He gave a lopsided grin, only two would be left soon enough. He couldn't kill all of them, that would led the police right to her, but he could dream and he could get this one.

A few hours later Mac pulled up to his cave. Dave limped out slowly, half his face was bruised and swollen and his arm was wrapped around his ribs. Wincing with every step, he made his way to the trunk of the car as Mac pulled his victim out.

"Get rid of the car." He threw the keys at Dave, smirking at the way he shuffled to catch them, hissing with pain.

"Do I gotta come back for his body?"

"Naw, I don't have the time to finish him today. I'll be here tomorrow, take the day, I'll oversee the guys while I'm here." He liked Dave and he couldn't blame him for looking at Lluvia when he got the chance, she was beautiful, but he wasn't allowed to look and he had to pay the price.

"Thanks boss." Dave gave him a nod. Mac was hard and violent, but if he liked you, you got a bit of kindness. Mac's version of kindness, like giving you the day off after he beat the living shit out of you.

Mac threw the unconscious man over his shoulder and watched Dave drive away in the car before heading into the cave. He walk into the small cavern he had set up for his kill and threw his unfortunate baggage on a dirty mattress laying on the floor. That mattress had seen countless women get violated and more than a few people lose their life. Marc began to stir, Mac moved quickly, chaining him to a couple of bolts screwed into the wall behind him. He waited impatiently for the man to focus on him, a sledge hammer held loosely in his right hand.

"What the fuck is going on." Marc tried to lift his hand to his face getting stopped short by a long thick chain wrapped around his wrist.

"Nice to meet you." Mac crouched down in front Marc. "I'm Mac and you're gonna die." He got up swiftly. "Not today though, I gotta get home to my woman." He lifted the sledge hammer up to his shoulder. "Hey guess what? You know her…Lluvia! You remember her?" Mac asked with mock enthusiasm.

"Lluvia? What the fuck? Is this because of her piece of shit car? I didn't do shit man."

"Sure you didn't." Mac narrowed his eyes at him.

"Man you're doing her dirty work, she don't even keep guys around for more than a year or so. Bitch is as cold as ice."

"That a fact." Mac squatted down in front of the man again and leaned over, bringing his ring finger up to Marc's eye level. "She ain't leaving me….ever."

"What the fuck? She married you, so what now you're gonna try to get me to pay for her fuckin' car. Forget it, I didn't do shit." He laughed and Mac smiled with him.

"No." He shook his head slowly. "You're gonna die." He got back up slowly this time and raised the sledge hammer over his head. He could see the look on the other man's face, he had no idea what was happening, he didn't believe Mac's words until a second before the sledgehammer shattered his knee.

"You wait for me right here." Mac told the screaming man as he sauntered off, a genuine grin on his face. It was going to be a good day tomorrow.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lluvia was running down the hall as soon as the front door opened. Mac caught her as she threw herself into his arms and pushed her up against the nearest wall as he enjoyed the feel of her mouth on his, he laughed to himself softly when he thought of Marc calling her cold, with him, Lluvia was nothing but heat and passion.

"What's so funny?" she pulled away slightly.

"Nothin', you miss me?"

"Always, you hungry? I found a new recipe, its lasagna."

"Don't ya ever make Mexican food?"

"Yep, I'll make flautas tomorrow, they're my favorite." She kissed his nose, hopping down from his arms.

"You'll like the lasagna, I promise." She led him to the kitchen and sat him down before going to fix him a plate.

She brought him a beer and set a square of lasagna and a piece of garlic bread in front of him.

"No salad." He smirked.

"No, I have no desire to clean lettuce leaves off the floor again." She shook her head, before taking a bite out of her own lasagna.

"Should have known better than to feed me fuckin' rabbit food."

"Yeah, I should have." She smiled. "Try it," she motioned to the food on his plate, "It's got a little kick to it."

Mac raised an eyebrow, he'd found out he liked spicy food, the burn felt good in his mouth. He took a bite and grinned.

"It's good." He took a drink of his beer, letting the bubbles enhance the burn a bit. She smiled and did a little dance in her seat, pleased he liked it.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and he noted that she deliberately didn't look at his split knuckles or ask him about his day.

"How many guys you fuck?" Mac asked her.

"Again, Mac! I don't like this conversation." She scowled, stabbing a piece of lasagna and shoving it in her mouth.

"Answer the fucking question." He told her softly.

"Three, OK, three boyfriends and three partners. I don't ask you these things."

"You can ask, but you won't like the answers." He leaned towards her. "How long were you with each of them?"

"Jesus Mac." She dropped her fork, refusing to look at him.

"How long?"

"I don't know, not long. Longest was maybe a year." She began tapping her foot, a sign she was upset, but Mac pressed on.

"You ain't been with me a year either." He leaned back in his chair.

"I married you, AFTER finding out you were a serial rapist and I'm here even after finding out what you did to that poor girl Regina. What more do I have to do Mac?" She wrapped her arms around herself and glared at the table in front of her.

"There's more Lluvia, a lot more. Come here." He leaned over yanking her arm till she got up. He settled her on top of him straddling his lap. She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I'm gonna be gone tomorrow again." He felt her shake her head, she wasn't telling him he couldn't go, just letting him know she was unhappy about it.

She was going to find out everything tomorrow, he rubbed his hands over her backside, then squeezed her close, bringing his erection into her core. Maybe she wouldn't be as upset, since this Marc guy had hurt her. She began kissing his neck, making her way up to his mouth. He didn't want her to fear him, she wouldn't leave, he already knew she couldn't but the way she simply gave herself to him without restraint was part of what made her so fucking special. Fear would fuck that up. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her slowly but passionately. Tonight she would get his gentle side, he wanted to leave her with a reminder of what they were, and what he could be.

He stood up with her and walked into the bedroom, laying her on the bed before breaking the kiss and stepping away. She had her dark hair fanned out around her head, wearing only a pair of his boxer and a sports bra, she was a sight.

"Take those clothes off." He smiled down at her and removed his teeth, there would be no biting today.

She rushed to get out of her clothes as he removed his flannel and undershirt, she beat him to his pants, tearing open his zipper. She glanced up at him before swallowing down is cock nearly to the base. Mac closed his eyes, letting out a deep moan of pleasure. He gripped her hair but refrained from controlling her motions. After a few seconds he felt her stop and opened his eyes, she was looking up at him confused.

"Go on." He told her, pressing his length against her mouth, she opened up willingly giving him a puzzled glance and continued. He let her keep control and it was torture, every fiber of his being wanted to throw her on her back and shove his cock down her throat, it was torture to let her control the pace and not grip her hair and shove her face into his dick again and again. It was torture but it was sweet torture, to his shock he wanted to cum almost immediately. He pulled her off him gently and laid her back onto the bed, his chest heaving from arousal and restraint.

"Is everything OK." She asked worriedly.

He didn't answer her, he couldn't answer her right now, he had to get inside her before he lost the little bit of self-control he was still in possession of. He positioned himself at her pussy and pushed in as slow as he was able, she arched her body to meet his as eager for him as he was for her. Mac grinned down at her, she was always so wet and tight for him, he began thrusting into her deep and hard, he wanted this to last. Lluvia brought his head down to hers kissing him almost desperately, not giving a shit that he didn't have most of his front teeth, she never did. She came suddenly, moaning loudly as she bit his bottom lip. Mac lost control then slamming into her hard and fast, she came again, hard enough to lift both of them off the bed, he followed her burying his face in her neck as he rode out his release.

"That was different."

Mac reached over and put his teeth back in, before rubbing his face. "You liked it." It wasn't a question. She nodded, "I always like it, it was just different."

He gathered her into his arms gently fingering the bit mark on her shoulder, it was healed for now, so was the one on his neck. She didn't bite him as often as he bit her, she wasn't really violent, she just enjoyed it rough.

"I'll be back earlier tomorrow." He told her, she rubbed her nose along his jawline before kissing his chin.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah, well I do. I have to." He gripped her wrist, she would know tomorrow about his other darker need.

"You still want Mexican?" she asked, dropping the subject, letting him know she wouldn't fight him on it.

"Yep, in fact I want Mexican right now." He grinned pushing her onto her back and spreading her legs. He dove in, giving her as much pleasure as he could dish out. Tomorrow everything could change, he was strangely optimistic that it wouldn't, but it could, and he was going to get as much out of tonight as humanly possible.


	12. Violence in Love Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lluvia opened her eyes early in the morning, she could hear Mac moving around the room getting ready. They had gone for hours last night and she was exhausted, Mac's stamina was legendary but yesterday was bordering on ridiculous, she lost count of how many times he'd made her climax. Stretching she turned around to watch him get dressed.

"I'll be back around one or two."

She nodded, "I need to go to the store and pick up a few things." She got up from the bed, before she could put any of her clothes on Mac grabbed her around the waist, pulling her bottom up against him.

"Pick up some whiskey." He slapped her ass. "Gonna make me some coffee or what."

"Yep, I'm fucking exhausted." She yawned as she pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt, they were still pretty loose but Mac hadn't given her a hard time about it anymore. She walked into the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast.

Mac followed soon after grabbing a cup and his keys.

"You're not going to eat?"

"Nope, gotta watch the guys today, Dave is out." He leaned back on the counter, noticing how her eyes went to his busted fist then back up to his face. He grinned around his coffee cup.

"Take some of that salsa you made to Walter, he's been on my ass for weeks now about it. Don't stay, don't want you there without me for long."

"Sure, it's on the way." She was proud that Mac loved her cooking so much, it wasn't like she was little Suzy homemaker but she enjoyed making him happy and it was a hell of an ego boost when he bragged about her to people.

"Good." He pushed himself off the counter, setting his empty cup in the sink. He dragged her to him by the belt loops of her jeans and bit her shoulder hard, busting open the bite mark on her shoulder again. She let out a pained moan and gripped his upper arms hard. He licked the blood from the fresh wound before kissing her lips gently. Her shirt was ruined, the shoulder torn and stained with blood now, he smiled down at his handy work. If she was going to be running around town it was better that everyone got a reminder of who she belonged to. He leaned his head to the side as he kissed her shoulder allowing her access to his scarred neck and groaned with pleasure when she reciprocated the bite.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

An hour later Lluvia was pulling up to the Luna Mesa with a jar of salsa for Walter, she noticed Devon making his way inside the bar. Devon was there nearly all day, every day and she wondered what Regina did while he was gone drinking himself to oblivion at his father's bar. Sighing she stepped out of her car, she didn't really ever come around the two of them without Mac, it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Lluvia! What a nice surprise. Where is my son?" Walter gave her a smile as she walked into the front door. Devon didn't looked up from his beer.

"He said he had to work today. " Lluvia answered a little surprised that Walter didn't know Mac was at the cave. "He sent me with this." She lifted the jar up for him to see.

"Finally. You know my son is quite a fan of this." He took the jar from her, a real grin spreading across his face. Devon scowled down at the bottle in front of him. "It's been a long time since I've had this sort of homemade salsa."

"I'm glad to make it for you. It's pretty hot though, that's how Mac likes it."

"My son always was one for pain, receiving aaand giving." He shook his head eyeing the wound on her shoulder. "This particular taste is my fault." He studied the jar amazed that out of both his sons, Mac had ended up with a wife that made him homemade food and worshiped the ground he walked on. His other son Devon was bred for a happy home life, he had been made with love, he had been raised with traditional values, but it didn't help him in the end.

"Yeah well I hope you like it. I need to head out to the grocery store." She turned to leave but Walter called out to her.

"Lluvia!" she turned back around, Walter walked out from behind the counter, "let me walk you to your car." He gestured for her to go first.

They walked outside in silence, Lluvia was a little confused as to why Walter would walk her out.

"My son is quite attached to you." Walter finally said.

"I hope so, he married me." She smiled a little. Walter came to a stop.

"You make him happy, and you don't interfere. I'm glad he found you." He turned and walked back into the bar without waiting for her to reply.

Lluvia stood there for a bit, then smiled, for Walter to take the time and tell her she made Mac happy, had to mean something special.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

While his wife was getting praised by his father, Mac was getting her some revenge. He walked into the cave Marc was chained in and was greeted with the sounds of crying and whimpering. He stretched his back and arms as he looked down on his project for the day.

Marc looked up at the monster that had left him in excruciating pain all night. The man his ex had married was stretching like he was about to have a work-out and that made Marc's stomach drop.

"Look man," he gasped out. "I'll pay for the fuckin' car." He leaned his head back "My leg is fucked now."

The man standing in front of him said nothing.

"Mac!" A voice called from deeper in the cave. The menacing stranger jerked his head in the direction of the voice then he looked back at Marc. With a cold smile he brought out a large carving knife from his back pocket.

He slapped it in his palm a couple of times then pointed it at Marcs face, "I'll be back to play in a bit."

Marc watched him leave his blood running cold at the sight of the large knife. That knife promised nothing but pain; he couldn't believe the situation he'd found himself in. Was he really going to die in this dank cave at the hands of Lluvia's husband? He had almost loved the bitch, she had been the one to drop him. Now she'd gone and married some psycho. They couldn't have been together for even a year, not unless she'd been seeing this Mac before she'd dumped him. He jerked with anger causing an excruciating amount of pain to shoot up his leg and back. That fuckin whore had dumped him for this guy, a crazy piece of trash.

Mac walked back into the small cave ready to get down to business. The guys were all set and they knew better than to bother Mac once he started in on someone, to his surprise the whimpering guy he'd left on the floor was now seething with rage, it made him laugh.

"How long have you been with that bitch." Marc yelled out.

Mac tilted his head, and Marc noticed the bite mark on his captor's neck.

"She did that to you? Has she lost her mind?" He was starting to believe that maybe they weren't even talking about the same Lluvia, she'd never been remotely violent around him, if anything she'd been apathetic.

"She told me you were arrogant."

"Did she send you after me, that doesn't sound like Lluvia."

Mac snarled at hearing his wife's name come out of this man's mouth, "She don't know you're here, but don't worry I'm gonna bring her a souvenir." He leaned down and brought the knife to the man's eye. "What do you think she would want, the left or the right?"

"What!?" Marc tried to pull away in a panic. "Come on man! Please! She dumped me, she probably dumped me for you. What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Your life." Mac answered simply. "I think I'll take the right." He grabbed the man's head firmly to keep it still as he carved out the brown orb.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

In the much larger cave, three of his men began hearing the screams, they looked at each other and shook their heads. Mac hadn't killed for fun in a while and by the sounds of it this one was a doozy. Hours passed before their boss came out of his cave, he was covered in blood and gore from head to toe. Shaking his arm to get a piece of what looked like brain matter off his hand he motioned with his chin to John.

"Hey, you're married right?"

John nodded "Yeah boss."

"Your wife got wrapping paper and shit like that."

"Uh, yeah I guess, she wraps shit for birthdays and stuff."

"Here," he held out a small box. "Go home and have her wrap this up pretty." John took the offered box from Mac.

"You might want to wipe the blood off." He turned to walk back into the cave but stopped short. "Oh." He snapped his fingers as he remembered something else. "Make sure she doesn't open it." He looked Johnny in the eye. "She won't like what she finds." He waited for Johnny to nod his head in agreement.

"Alright go, I'll be waiting. The rest of you still got two hours of work." He disappeared into the darkness.

Mac pondered the puddle of guts that use to be Marc, he'd dismembered and disemboweled the man. He had crushed Marc's head with a rock, the somewhat attractive man that had been carried into the cave was absolutely unrecognizable now. Kicking the remains of the man's foot he let out a breath, in all honesty he was a little surprised at the extent of the violence he'd unleashed on the man. He knew the violence stemmed from the fact that he had touched his woman. Love seemed like such a pathetic emotion, he never felt like he loved Lluvia, she liked to use that word, but not him. Mac didn't think there was a word for what he felt about her, the mess on the floor was a testament to how strong whatever he felt for her was, he'd destroy the planet and everything in it for her. He began picking up the pieces of Marc and throwing them into a box, he'd burn everything including that damn mattress, it was about time he got rid of the thing.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

An hour and a half later Mac was sitting in his truck looking at the front of his house. If he didn't come inside soon Lluvia would come out, he picked up the small present that had been sitting on the seat next to him. John's wife had done a good job, the box was covered in shiny silver paper with a pretty blue bow on top. John didn't look any different when he brought the present back to him so they must have followed his instructions and not opened the box. He climbed out of the truck and walked into the house.

"Hi." Lluvia was standing at the kitchen doorway uncertainly.

Mac walked up to her and stroked her cheek gently, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Always." She grasped his wrist, looking up into his eyes worriedly, she knew something was up.

"I'm hungry." He dropped his hand.

"Come on, everything is ready." She grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen where he had a plate sitting there waiting, warm and ready. She got him a glass and poured him some whiskey.

They ate quietly, with Mac only telling her everything was good once before zoning in on his plate and eating everything down. Murder sure kicked up an appetite. Lluvia picked at her plate, hardly touching her food. Once Mac was done she picked up the plates and began tiding up the kitchen, Mac poured himself another whiskey as he watched her as she nervously worked around the kitchen.

"Come sit down, I got something for you." Mac kicked her chair out for her to sit down. She put down the dishes and sat down across from him. He pulled the present from his pocket, fluffing the bow a little he set it in front of her with a smile.

She opened the present a small smile on her face. As soon as she pulled open the top of the small box, Mac couldn't contain himself.

"It's Marc's! He's dead and he says he's sorry!" Mac grinned at her, this was it, the last thing that could tear them apart. He'd just handed her evidence to a major crime, literally wrapped up in a bow. It made him strangely giddy. Then Lluvia started screaming.


	13. Violence in Love Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter from Lluvia's POV, next chapter will be Mac's POV. I think I'm stalling. I don't want to finish this part because after this story I have to tell the one where Mac dies and I don't want Mac to die. **

Chapter 6

It took her a while to figure out what was happening. She'd been smiling as she opened the pretty box, Mac was happy that meant whatever had been up with him last night and this morning was ok now, she was relieved. Mac was excited and almost boyish, it wasn't something she was used to seeing. She got the wrapping paper off and opened the lid of the white box she'd uncovered. She was confused for a moment, Mac was saying something but she didn't quite catch it, there was a misshapen marble inside the box on a bed of cotton fluff. "It's Marc's, he's sorry" _Marc what Marc? Her ex? Why would he give her an ugly marble? _She shook the box and noticed the marble had threads attached to it, she wrinkled her brow in confusion. _What is that?_ Then like an anvil falling on her chest the rest of Mac's words hit her "He's dead!" This wasn't a marble this was Marc, a piece of Marc. _Mac had given her Marc's eyeball. He killed him! Mac killed Marc and gave me his eye as a present!_ She didn't realize she'd started screaming until she looked up at Mac, his face transformed from excitement to sadness.

She started shaking, Mac her husband was a coldblooded murderer, not only that he was sadistic. She tried not to scream, Mac wouldn't like her screaming. She could hear her high pitched hysterics and panicked even more. Mac was staring at her.

"Stop Lluvia, calm down." He gave her a hard glare.

_Oh God!_ she willed herself to stop screaming _Mac's getting angry_. She had stood up and was backing away from him, _What are you doing? Mac will catch you if he wants to, he always gets what he wants._ Her feet didn't listen she kept backing away, eyes wide with fear. _He was going to be so angry, _she'd promised never to leave, she couldn't leave, she was just so afraid.

"Where are you going Lluvia?" he asked her in a deadly calm voice.

She shook her head violently back and forth, she'd finally stopped screaming but her voice wouldn't come. She took another step back, still shaking her head. Mac got up from his seat at the table and her heart jumped to her throat, _He was going to kill her, he could have killed her anytime he wanted and she'd pissed him off, she was as good as dead._ He took a step towards her and she let out a small shriek.

He stopped a couple of feet from her. She backed up again only to hit the kitchen wall, _she was trapped!_ Mac brought his hands up, palms forward, trying to tell her he wasn't going to hurt her. She had an urge to run to him, to tell him she was afraid.

"He hurt you, I was defending you. I wasn't lying when I told you I would bath in the blood of anyone that hurt you." His look was almost pleading.

Lluvia felt like her brain was being ripped in half, her body keep jerking forward in minuscule attempts to go to Mac. He'd been her only comfort for nearly a year now, her instinct was to go to him, but the other half of her was telling her to run, run and not look back. _But he would catch me._ She began sobbing.

"Lluvia," he took another step forward and she cringed. His hands balled into fists but he didn't strike her.

They couldn't stay like this, she knew that, either she would go to him and meet her fate or she'd run and meet her fate. She looked into his eyes, there was a storm brewing there, she could be dead anytime he wanted, why hadn't he made a move?

"What about me?" she asked in a small shaky voice.

He stepped forward again and again she cringed, his lip curled in anger. "What about you?" he spat.

"Am I next?" she whispered.

He relaxed his fists, "Your mine, I don't want to kill you." His voice was less angry, almost soothing.

"Never?" her voice a little stronger. _This was her Mac, she did belong to him, he could have killed her a hundred times if he wanted to._

"One, one thing Lluvia, only one time I ever even thought about it and only one time I would ever do it."

She swallowed. He'd thought about killing her. "When?" she was breathing heavy a stone in the pit of her stomach.

"When you almost left, if you ever leave." He stepped to her again, this time she didn't cringe. "I already told you this, you remember? I will follow you into the grave."

He body went limp, all the adrenaline and tension leaving at once. It was hopeless to fight, he had told her this already and she was in so deep, she couldn't get out if she wanted to, but the truth was she didn't want to. _What's one more thing?_

She didn't so much as go to him, as let herself fall into his arms, realizing as she fell that she had all the faith in the world he would catch her, and he did, that meant everything. He put his arms around her and they both sank to the floor, she was a rag doll in his arms.

"It's alright baby." He'd called her baby, she smiled into his chest. "You did good, everything is alright now, no more secrets." He kissed the top of her head and she squeezed him tighter.

"I was so afraid." She breathed into his chest.  
"Not anymore, baby. No need to be afraid. I got you. You and me, till we're rotting in the ground and after if I get my way."

"You always get your way." She looked up at him. He looked back at her, the storm gone from his eyes. "Yes, I do." He brought his lips down to hers, she gave herself to him willingly on the kitchen floor, all the pent up fear, nervousness and excitement taken out on both their bodies. Neither of them able to walk around for a week afterwards without people gaping at them in shock and disgust.

Lluvia didn't care, she was happy again, the tension that had filled their household for the past few months was gone. Devon and Walter and the rest of the damn town could look at them like they were crazy all they wanted. They **were** crazy and obsessed and she didn't give a damn, because she was happy and most importantly, Mac was happy.

**Notes: The makeup sex will be from Mac's POV so next chapter will be pretty explicit. **


	14. Violence in Love Chapter 7

**Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a little Mac romance for you, it might get a little bloody.**

**Chapter 7**

"I was so afraid." He felt her soft breath on his chest and hugged her closer.

"Not anymore, baby. No need to be afraid. I got you. You and me, till we're rotting in the ground and after if I get my way." And he meant it. Yes, he was a sick murderous fuck but he meant what he said to Lluvia. She was here willingly in his arms and she knew everything he was.

"You always get your way." She looked up at him. He looked back at her. "Yes, I do." He brought his lips down to hers.

Her cheek was soft and smooth. He licked across her pink plump bottom lip, before dipping inside her mouth and kissing her deeply. His intention was to be gentle, settle any fears she may have had but he quickly realized that they both had too much pent up energy for that. The kiss went from soft, to passionate, to violent within seconds.

Lluvia ripped her mouth away from his and bit him on the cheek hard. He felt her break the the skin and his blood run down his jaw line. He closed his eyes enjoying the relief the pain gave him for a second. As soon as she released him he began ripping at her clothes. She was naked in seconds, he took a moment to study her. She was his, she'd been his for months but there had always been a nagging in his mind that one secret or one false move and it would be over, he'd be back to snatching strangers off the street or staring into dead whore eyes. He couldn't go back to that not after Lluvia. She awoke a beast of another kind in him and now his every moment was steeped in her, just as her's were steeped in him. She was his for certain now, no threat was looming over his head. To prove it he bent over and sunk his jaws into her ribs. She arched her back into him letting out the most delicious groan he'd ever heard.

He made his way down her body after discarding his shirt and pants. He eagerly spread her legs open, bending down to place yet another bite on the flesh of her inner thigh. She racked her nails up his back and across his neck. He shifted his face to the side nuzzling at her wet seam before taking her clit between his teeth and clamping down. He didn't let up, enjoying her screams of pain and pleasure. Once her cries died down to heavy panting he released her, licking at the little hard nub to sooth the sting.

Lluvia dug her nails into his scalp and that was the last straw for Mac. He positioned himself on top of her slamming in with all his strength. The sex was like being in a twister, it was a tornado of teeth, and nails. He gripped her hair as he rammed into her, high off the freedom of not having to hold back, of knowing that the woman beneath him was completely devoted to his happiness. He took her every way possible and she begged him for it. At one point she pushed him off her and flipping over onto her hands and knees, the look she shot him over her shoulder was easy to read and he obliged sinking into her ass with only a little bit of her moister and blood to lubricate the way, she was going to be hurting after.

It wasn't until they both began getting woozy from blood loss that they finally allowed themselves to finish. They were a bloody panting mess on the kitchen floor when the crickets started chirping and the full moon rose high enough to peek through their kitchen blinds. Mac gathered his woman to his side.

"Are we alright now?" she whispered tiredly.

"I said we were."

"No, I mean, you've been on edge. Was this it? Is it OK now?"

He looked down at her, she was so attuned to his every emotion. He laughed a little, he'd agreed to be hers and hers alone but he never really considered the depth of that promise. He always figured a bit of him would always be apart, alone. He knew now that he was wrong, he was hers inside and out, no hidden bits and pieces for himself. Everything belonged to Lluvia. He wondered if she'd try and kill him if he left her. The thought made him smile, it would never be tested but it was a nice fantasy.

"Come on baby. Let's clean you up." She sat up slowly, her body covered in bruises, bites and scratches, there wasn't much of her olive skin left in it's natural state. She looked back at him and he realized he must have hit her at some point, her cheek and eye were black and blue and swollen.

"You need a good cleaning too." She smiled wincing as she split open a cut on her lip again. He nodded one of his eyes was also swollen shut and he could still feel a trickle of blood flow down his cheek.

"After our shower you're gonna eat girl. I bit into bone a couple a times."

"Oh shut up Mac." She huffed as she began making her way deeper into the house. He threw his head back and laughed, his first genuine belly laugh in decades. He ran after her throwing his arms around her thinning waist and kissing her puffy cheek.

"You're gonna eat four of those flautas and beans and at least five beers and tomorrow were going out ta eat a big ass breakfast."

She turned around in his arms to face him. "Sounds like heaven, you know the way to a girl's heart."

"hmm" he answered and they kissed long and deep, despite the pain it caused.


	15. Death in the Canyons Chapter 1

**This first chapter ended up being kind of "a day in the life" but there are three events I need to get to so the rest of the story will be more relevant.**

If you asked her, Lluvia would have told you that her life was damn near perfect, sure she had to turn a blind eye to the looks of disgust and horror the women in town gave her and sure sometimes her husband came home wearing differant clothes and there were small signs of violence on him, like blood under the fingernails or a piece of gore in his hair, but if she ignored these things and just focused on her and Mac, then yes, life was damn near perfect.

Currently Lluvia was sitting on the living room couch lazily eating chips in her bra and underwear and watching a zombie show Mac loved, while the man himself tickled her feet lightly.

"I love it when they squish the heads like that, with their boots, you think zombie heads really squish like that?" Mac asked her with a mouth full of Doritos.

Lluvia scrunched up her nose, "I don't know, but all those people probably smell like shit, all that death."

"Eh, it's not that bad, you get use to it." Mac shrugged, "It never bothered me, really."

Lluvia ignored that, Mac usually didn't talk to her about that part of his life, he didn't like her getting involved but sometimes things slipped out when he wasn't paying attention and Lluvia learned it was better to ignore those times.

Mac had an irrational fear, he would never admit it was a fear but he never let her near the canyons or anything that happened there. Once he came home with a bit of skull on his pants and she had asked about it. She still wasn't sure why she asked because in all honesty she didn't want to know, but she had blurted out the questions, "What is that? How did that happen?"

Mac was in the process of undressing and was so bone tired he answered without thinking, "Eh, must've gotten some splatter when I hit his head with the bat, fuckers head split wide open." He let out a throaty laugh.

Lluvia stayed silent, swallowing deeply, she closed her eyes and forced down the nausea that was quickly overtaking her. Images of Mac beating a mans skull opened keep surfacing as she breathed through her nose. When Mac had touched her shoulder, she'd had the bad reflex of flinching, he didn't let her out of his sight for three weeks, he even followed her to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Once again his actions did not come across as desperate or pathetic but predatory he watched her for any sign of weakness.

It was times like this that she was of two minds, half of her demanding answers, pointing out that she was walking on egg shells for this crazy man, that she was his prisoner when you got right down to it and Lluvia what the hell is wrong with you that you're ok with that?

The other half of her rolled her eyes, Mac had given her his absolute devotion and all she had to do was turn a blind eye to his "business" and you weren't a prisoner if you WANTED to stay, Right? Besides for a lazy chick like herself Mac had given her a dream life. Sure they lived in a shack, but she had cable and food and a sweet car and she didn't have to work at some shit job and Mac didn't expect her to keep a pristine home (that was just something she did for herself), all Mac wanted was Sex, food and her devotion. If all that meant she had to deal with his paranoia and moods sometimes then that's what it meant. She was never leaving Mac.

She felt Mac's eyes on her as he realized what he'd just said, she ate another chip, "I'd probably be dead in a second, I can't run worth a shit." she changed the subject.

Mac turned back to the TV, "Naw, you wouldn't. I'd keep you alive." he light a cigarette and pointed it at the screen. "That's the kind of world I would thrive in." he smiled. "be even better than that faggot with the crossbow. You know Dave said that guy reminded him of me, almost beat his ass."

"nu-uh, " she shook her head, "he's too emo."

Mac snorted, "Emo, fucker does cry a lot. I sure as hell wouldn't be crying for Devon. He'd be the first fucker I killed."

"Mmmm," Lluvia answered. "Want another beer?" she got up and went to the kitchen when he nodded. Devon was another subject best avoided.

She walked back into the living room with two cold ones and was struck by the sight of Mac relaxed on the couch a big grin on his face as he watched the violence on screen.

Mac grinned now, a few years into their marriage and he laughed and smiled and Lluvia felt a swell of emotion, I help make that possible, I make him happy. Mac turned to look at her,

"What?"

"Nothing, I just love you."

Mac stared back at her for a bit, "Get over here you're missing the good parts."

He took the beer she offered him and wrapped her up in his arms, "I'm gonna fuck you raw after this." he whispered in her ear, then kissed the top of her head.

Lluvia smiled, that was Mac's I love you too.


	16. Death in the Canyons Chapter 2

The years were passing so quickly, Lluvia had been his wife for a little over five years now, a fact that most of the town of Cainsville could not believe. His punk of a brother had even stopped making snide comments about Lluvia dumping him. It killed Devon everyday to see Mac happy. Mac looked over at his woman, Lluvia was laying down on the bed is sweats and a t-shirt of his. She was reading some book about vampires or zombies or some shit, he kept forgetting.

"What's the name of that shit." he asked her gesturing at the book in her hands.

"hmmm," she answered absently, still engrossed in what she was reading.

"This shit," he snatched it out of her hands, smirking at her scowl. "What's the name of this shit." he turned to the the title page. "Interview with a Vampire," he snorted. "Why you like this crap?"

She shrugged taking the book back from him. "I don't know, it's cool." she flipped through the pages trying to find her spot again, but Mac snatched the book from her hands again.

"Who wrote this?"

"Anne Rice, now can I have it back or are you going to read it?"

Mac snorted, "Not fuckin' likely." he threw the book on their bedside table.

"It's a whole series, at some point I'm going to have to go and find the other books."

"mmm" the wheels in Mac's brain began to turn. Lluvia's birthday would be coming up soon and the girl loved getting gifts and she always thanked him vigorously.

He dragged her down by the ankle and slid his body over hers. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling deeply. She smelt of clove and spices, she was the only woman who ever smelled that way. All the other bitches he fucked covered themselves in fruity flowery scents but not his woman, she always smelled like Autumn. He licked up her neck slowly and nipped at her ear, grinning at the way she opened up her legs to him so quickly.

"So you wanna read or fuck?" he teased her.

"How 'bout I do both." she answered.

"What?" he leaned back to look at her confused.

"Sure, fuck me doggy and I can read and fuck." she raised an eyebrow at him.

Mac scowled and sat up on his knees, she was suppose to be fucking ecstatic at his fucking her, not paying attention to some goddamn story.

Lluvia pulled her sweats off and and positioned herself on all fours in front of him, her round ass pushed up at him. Mac gripped her hips as she opened the book and placed it in front of herself. If she wanted to play this game he would play. He was going to fuck her so hard her eyes would cross and then they'd see how much reading she would get done.

Mac leaned down and let his tongue glide up between her cheeks, he noticed her grip the book a little tighter as he spread her open to taste her puckered pink hole.

She loved this and her knew it. He shifted his face over to bite one of her big round ass cheeks, licking and sucking at the ample flesh as he pulled his cock out of his black sweats.

He was inside her with one quick thrust, "Oh fuck!" she squealed as he pulled out and thrust back in with all the force he could muster.

"What's the matter? Can't concentrate?" He set a punishing pace, yanking her back onto his throbbing member as he pushed forward.

Lluvia never read a word once he started in on her, he watched as she gripped the book for dear life, whimpering and moaning his name until she desperately threw it aside, and began biting and clawing at the mattress as he fucked her senseless. It didn't take long for her to shatter around him.

"I win." he slapped her ass as he came down from his own orgasm.

"You win." she smiled dragging him down onto the bed beside her.

Mac walked into the bookstore a town away, slightly annoyed that he had to interact with people in this way to get Lluvia a gift. He gave her things all the time, for the past few years he stole things from the people he needed to get rid of, most of the time it was jewelry or cool gadgets he thought she would like, but actually walking into a store and purchasing something, well, this was a first.

He glanced around at the signs hanging from the ceiling all around the book shop, he spotted one labeled Fiction and figured books about vampires would be there. It didn't take him long to find someone to help him. In the first row he walked into he found a young girl stocking some empty shelves.

"Hey," he growled at her. "I need to find the rest of the books in this series . Where are they?"

The girl stiffened at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to face him. He watched as he eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw him.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he tried to place the girl. She was taller than Lluvia, maybe 5'5 with dirty blonde hair and big bright blue eyes, her features were unremarkable, being neither ugly or pretty, her eyes were the only interesting thing about her face. He let his eyes wander over her body, that two wasn't bad or good. Her breast were average, being maybe a size b, possibly a c, he couldn't see any cleavage with the modest navy t-shirt and grey hoodie she was wearing, her hips were narrow and her jeans were about two sizes too big.

"Mac." she whispered her voice tight with panic.

"Do I know you?" he sneered. He couldn't place the bitch. "Did you used to buy from me?"

The girl shook her head and took a stumbling step back, hitting her back on the book case she'd been stocking. She let out a small yelp at the contact and that triggered a thought in Mac's brain.

"But your from Cainsville right?" he nodded not needing an answer from the wide eyed girl in front of him. "I can guess how you know me then." he smiled coldly at her, letting his eyes rome over the girl again, her body still didn't trigger off any memories of their encounter but he did notice a scar at her throat. She had been one of the countless women that had found themselves under Mac, satiating his sexual needs.

"I ain't here for you bitch." he took a step closer to her so that nobody could here his words. "How long ago did I have you?" he asked her curiously.

"S-s-s-seven, years. I was 16." the girl stammered.

"Huh," he still couldn't remember, could be he never even really looked at the girl when he did it.

"I need these books, you help me get them and I'm outta here. Don't need you anymore so don't fuckin' worry 'bout that. Get the books and don't make a scene and you don't get yourself killed." he lifted the paper he'd wrote the authors name and the series on and the girl took it with trembling hands. He noticed her glance at the ring on his finger but she was smart enough not to ask about it.

"There in the next row." she pointed with a shaky finger.

"Show me." he jerked his head.

The girl swallowed hard but screwed up her courage and scuttled to the next row, passing by him as quickly as she possibly could. He followed at a respectable distance, if he had to deal with this twitchy bitch for too long he was going to punch her on principle alone and this wasn't Cainsville things could get messy.

"All of these are part of that series "The Vampire Chronicles"," her voice was still trembling but she was visibly more relaxed now that they were in a row with a couple more people in it. "These other ones are the same author but witches instead of vampires, they crossover a little."

She glanced at him a little bit of curiosity in her eyes, stupid whore probably didn't even believe he could read. "Get a box and ring all this shit up. I'm taking all of them."

"Oh! Uh, Ok, yeah." she stammered doing an odd sort of nod bow thing and ran off. He let out a snort and walked around looking through the shelves for nothing in particular, he found a book claiming to be the true story of "The Exorcist" and since he liked that movie he threw that into the box of books the skittish blonde brought to him. The look in her eyes seemed to say she found that book much more fitting for him and he took that as a good sign that he'd like it.

It didn't take him long to pay and get the hell out of there. The girl hadn't stopped shaking the entire time he was around her and it was grating on his nerves. As she had rung up his purchases and taken his money he noticed even more scars on the backs of her hands and around her wrists. He had done a number on her and he couldn't even bring up a vague memory of the night. How many women did he haunt? How many woman had nightmares about him and he couldn't even remember their faces? He walked out of the store and to his truck before he realized he hadn't bothered getting her name. He looked at his receipt - Cashier - Sara. Nope, still didn't ring a bell, he shook his head as he climbed in the truck.

He glanced at the box sitting on his passengers seat, as he drove home. It didn't matter anymore what he had done. The girl at the store was already ruined, it didn't matter that he couldn't remember her, he remembered Lluvia and she wasn't scared of him. All those woman he'd fucked and all the women he could have fucked should be building alters in her honor because as long as she was living, they were safe.


	17. Death in the Canyons Chapter 3

He pulled up to the Luna Mesa around mid-day, Lluvia was supposed to meet him here at 1:oopm. He lifted the box of books out of the passengers seat and strolled up the the front door, pausing a second to take in the bright desert landscape. It was cooling down, soon the nights would be cold. Lluvia would have to wear more clothes to bed, he scowled, he'd have to buy more blankets, a promise he made himself every year and promptly forgot.

The Luna Mesa was nearly empty. Devon sat in his usual spot at the end of the bar, he grimaced at the sight of Mac and took a deep drink of his whiskey, swaying slightly on his stool.

Mac snorted at his drunk brother as his father walked over to him with a tired look on his face, he glanced at his younger son and shook his head sadly.

"Got something for me Mac?" his father asked curiously, peeking into the big box as Mac sat in his usual seat.

"Nope, that's for Lluvia, unless you into reading vampire bullshit and I don't know about it."

Walter gave a small laugh through his nose, picking up a book at random and reading the back cover.

"Looks like your woman has a thing for killers." he observed.

"huh," Mac replied thoughtfully, "Never thought of that."

"Yeah, sick bitch. Reggie is sweet, she's innocent." Devon sneered at him.

Mac laughed "Regina ain't shit." he slammed his hand on the bar top, leaning over to look Devon in the eye. "She don't even know who the fuck she is, let alone what she likes."

Walter shifted to put his body in the line of sight between Mac and Devon and shook his head at Mac.

"Always defending the weakling Dad." Mac spat at his father.

"I'm not weak!" Devon stood up, stumbling towards Mac.

"No!" Mac stood up to meet his brother. "You drunk fuck, what are you gonna do?"

"Least I'm not a fuckin' druggy." Devon slurred at him, crashing into the bar as he tried to make his way across the room.

"Look at you! Fuckin' pathetic. I get my shit done. What do you do Devon? You get wasted then go fuck a corpse."

Devon's eyes opened wide, "She's not dead!"

"She'd fucking brain dead, all you're doing is keeping that pussy warm. Regina died years ago, you fucking corpse fucker."

"Enough!" Walter's bat slammed on the bar top, his eyes shifting back and forth between his sons.

"Don't worry Dad." Mac sneered sarcastically. "I'm done." he moved back to his bar stool, snatching a bottle of whiskey as he settled down to wait for Lluvia.

Devon didn't move, he stared at Mac, eyes wide as he swayed drunkedly back and forth.

Walter moved around the bar and grabbed Devon's upper arm. "Come on, sit down son."

"Hey Mac." Lluvia's cheerful voice called from the front door.

Devon froze in the act of sitting back down and whipped his head around to look at Mac's wife.

Lluvia walked up to his brother and wrapped her arms around his neck, Mac gripped the woman's wrist, lifting it up to his mouth and biting down on the soft inner skin enough to make the olive skinned woman wince.

"Got ya something." he grinned at her and she smiled back.

"For my birthday!" She squealed causing a sharp pain to rip through his head. He let himself fall heavily into his stool, and tried to block out the sound of Mac's wife gushing about how lucky she was to have her murdering psychopath for a husband.

His father Walter had left his side and was giving the stupid fat assed bitch a hug. Devon downed another glass of Whiskey. He needed something stronger if he was going to listen to this bullshit for the rest of his life.

He and Reggie were better. Regina was slim and fair and beautiful and she hated violence and better than that she hated Mac.

"She's not dead." he grumbled to himself, ignoring the picture of Reggie staring at the ceiling with glassy unfocused yes in her skeletal face, that was the last thing he'd seen when he left their hotel room this morning.

Lluvia's eyes were positively sparkling as she rummaged through the box Mac had given her.

"You gonna thank me proper." Mac asked her standing up.

"Oh yes Mac!" she licked her full lips and hugged a book to her chest as she stared at his trashy brother hungrily.

"Order some food. I gotta go take a piss." Mac slapped her ass and winked over as him before heading outside. Devon's lip curled at the gesture.

Lluvia took the slap with a smile before she looked over at him. "Hi Devon."

"She's not dead." he answered her.

Lluvia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked to his father for answers.

"Don't ask." Walter let out a breath and shook his head. "The usual?"

"Yes, thanks." she gave Walter a small smile and sat down to wait for Mac at the far end of the bar.

Devon snorted, bitch acted like she was afraid of him when she was sleeping with a serial killing rapist. He slammed his glass down and stumbled out of the bar, not sparing Mac's slut a glance as he passed by.

"Going to fuck your blow up doll." Mac's mocking voice followed him as he crossed the parking lot to get to his hotel room.

"She's not dead." he grumbled again to himself, and he would prove it, he was going to drag Reggie over to the Luna Mesa and spank her ass and have her kiss him and Mac and his bitch could choke on the sight, just like he's had to do for the last five fucking years.

He fumbled with his keys until he finally got the door open, "Reggie! Reggie get up! We're going out!"

Reggie stared at the ceiling.

**Ok, I'm going to really try to update this story more regularly in order to finish it. I've got two little ones that have their own ideas as to what I should do with my time but I'm going to shoot for one chapter a week until this story is done. Wish me luck :-)**


	18. Death in the Canyons Chapter 4

"Reggie!" Devon shook his sister, his lover, the entirety of his world for years and years.

"Reggie!". She blinked, and he smirked in triumph.

"Get up. We're going out." he rummaged around the dirty clothes on the floor, trying to find anything that could pass as clean, for Reggie to wear.

"Devon?" Regina's scratchy voice sounded confused and hollow.

"Get up!" her brother slurred at her.

_Up? Why would she get up?_ Regina blinked up at the ceiling. She couldn't remember the last time she got up. Devon fucked her, over and over again, day or night, she couldn't even remember the last time she showered or even ate. To be honest, she couldn't remember the last time she wanted to shower or eat. _Couldn't he just fuck her and let her go back to sleep?_

Devon let out a triumphant yell and held up a tank and short set.

"Put this on." he threw the clothes on the bed next to her and walked over to the bathroom, crashing into furniture as he went.

Regina turned her head slowly to the side, it took so much effort that she was slightly dizzy, _how could she put those clothes on? Why would she put those clothes on?_ She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

888888888888888888

Walter could hear his eldest son taunting his youngest, not for the first time he wondered which decision was worse, letting Devon leave, or bringing him back. His youngest was sick, his entire family was sick, Mac being the sickest of them all, but Devon's sickness made him weak. He sighed as he put the cheeseburgers he made for Mac and Lluvia in a to go box hoping his son would take the hint an leave before things got ugly again, but Mac was on a roll with Devon today, he wouldn't let that go easily.

Walking back out to the bar he set the Styrofoam boxes in front of his son Mac and Lluvia. His daughter-in-law managed to pull out of their very heated kiss to turn and look at him, "Thanks Walter." she smiled and stood up.

Mac reached out and grabbed her shoulder, sitting her back down roughly. "We eat here. It's your birthday, we're going to party." he grinned as he took a swig out of a fresh whiskey bottle an winked at his father.

Walter shook his head again, it was going to be a long night.

Devon stomped into the bar dragging a rumpled vacant Reggie after him. The girl was little more than a blow up doll being dragged around by his inebriated son. He sat her down and ordered her a beer. Walter poured the girl a glass and set it in front of her, she didn't move to take it, her eyes didn't look up to his in acknowledgement, in fact, she didn't even blink. Reggie stared straight ahead, her eyes fixated on her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He wondered for a second if she was his, but pushed the thought away just as quickly. She wasn't supposed to be his, her mother had said she wasn't, and after all these years, he really hoped that she was right about Reggie's real father.

"Looks like Devon brought himself a zombie for company." Mac snickered.

Lluvia stared at the couple on the other side of the bar with a sick look on her face. Her eyes flicked over to his but looked away just as quickly.

Devon was parading their dirty little secret out for anyone to see. He walked over to his youngest son as he tried to get Reggie to drink, spilling half the contents of her beer on her chest. Reggie let the cold liquid dribble out of her mouth and down her chin.

"Son take her home." Walter wasn't asking, this was too much.

"No, she wanted to come out." his son clumsily wiped at her mouth with a paper napkin, leaving little wet pieces of paper stuck to her pale lips.

"She doesn't want anything son." he saw the hurt and betrayal fill Devon eyes because he was agreeing with Mac.

"Here, this will be better." Lluvia had walked over and was patting Reggie with a red bandanna that Walter had seen hanging from his eldest sons back pocket more than once.

"Don't fuckin' touch her." Devon slapped the woman's hand away.

In an instant, Mac had his brother bent over the bar a large strong hand wrapped around the back of Devon's neck, Walter had forgotten how quick his son could be. He tried to hurry around the bar and was reminded just how much he had aged.

Mac slammed Devon's face into the bar top twice before he was able to get to him and grab his arm.

"That's enough!" Walter put himself between the two men. Mac sneered at his father and for a second Walter feared for his life.

"He didn't hurt me." Lluvia placed a small hand on his upper arm. "I've been manhandled much worse than that." she let her hand travel to Mac's chest as she stood between him and Walter. "He's an amateur." she whispered, low enough for only Mac and Walter to hear.

Mac's chest heaved "Lluvia," Mac's voice was soft dangerous, his blue eyes bore into her brown ones and again Walter felt fear, only this time for Lluvia. Lluvia however smiled and slid her hands up Mac's chest and around the back of his neck.

"I'm here with you, on my birthday, and I'm not drugged up. You win Mac."

Devon growled behind him.

"Go sit down." Mac licked his lips and jerked his head, it was a demand not a question and Walter was happy to see Lluvia obey without hesitation. She'd helped all she could, but she wasn't risking her ass for Devon or Reggie. She was a good match for Mac.

Mac watched her sit down before looked back at Walter. He could see in his son's eyes that Lluvia's words had calmed the beast in him for the moment, his eyes were still dark and dangerous but there was also a spark of satisfaction in them.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." he glared over Walter's shoulder at Devon, before letting his eyes come back to his. Walter held his oldest son's stare, "Daddy ain't gonna help you next time." Mac's lip curled in disgust, "And neither will Lluvia."

Devon mumbled something behind him and Walter fought the urge not to roll his eyes. Devon was a pathetic mess, his mother was most likely rolling in her grave.

"I'm gonna drink with my woman." Mac yelled before strutting over to Lluvia, who beamed at him. "See if you can manage not to have yours piss on the floor little brother." he let out a bark of a laugh as he grabbed a handful of his wife's ass and nipping at her jaw line.

Walter let out a tired breath, Mac had a point, he wondered where he left the mop.

888888888888888888888

Reggie could hear them bickering and arguing, it was like they were underwater, she watched the moisture collect on the beer bottle in front of her. Who was this woman that tried to clean her up? She could hear her talking to Mac, Mac called her his woman, that couldn't be right, Mac was death, Mac was pain. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to think about it, she wanted to sleep.

She'd just about drifted off when she felt Devon shake her again. He was yelling and screaming and dragging her out of the bar. She let herself be dragged off, it didn't matter where she was, it was all the same, it was always Devon. Devon was everywhere.

"Holy shit!" Mac's maniacal laugh reached her ears. "She really did piss herself!"

She tried to focus on the Man that started her on this nightmare but her gaze landed on the woman next to him "his woman". She was not what Reggie was expecting. Her large almond shaped eyes were filled with sympathy and pity, she twitched forward almost as if she wanted to reach out to her and help. Reggie didn't expect her to help, nobody could help anymore and if this woman belonged to Mac then she probably understood that. It didn't surprise Regina when the woman stayed by Mac's side.

Mac grinned at her as he slid an arm around the woman's waist, letting his hand rest on her curvy hip, he leaned over and kissed the woman's neck, right over a jagged red bite mark, Reggie and Devon were clearly forgotten as he brought the woman flush against his body. Mac may have forgotten them but Regina kept watching as she was being hauled out of the Luna Mesa. The woman liked it, she closed her eyes at his touch, she pressed her ample breasts against his chest. The woman liked Mac? Reggie was confused.

"Stop staring at them." Devon demanded pulling her out the door and toward their room.

"You want Mac now….Huh?" her brother shook her as he stripped her of her soiled clothing.

"I don't want anything." she managed to croak out. Devon pushed her onto the bed. She let herself fall however her body wanted, and she was asleep within seconds of hitting the bed.

**I will probably rewrite the last chapter and this one, I feel like Reggie and Devon have more to say. Maybe I'll just add some chapters IDK. I make sure to post a message if these two chapters get rewritten. Thank you for reading!**


	19. Death in the Canyons Chapter 5

Regina didn't know how long she was out but when she awoke it was to Devon raging and tearing apart the room.

"Why were you looking at him?" Devon bent over her face, spittle spraying into her eye.

"Why! You want him to fuck you again?! Want to chase after him like his little brown whore!?" Devon grabbed ahold of a lamp and threw it. "Mac can have a little harem of bitches." he let himself fall onto the bed next to her. "I just want to love you." he gathered her to him and she let herself, she didn't have the strength to fight anymore. "Why don't you let me love you?"

"It's wrong Devon." she sighed against his neck, "no amount of drugs and alcohol is ever going to make it right. It's wrong. I love you, just not like that, never like that." It was the most coherent thing she'd said in years. Something about seeing Mac, the monster of her nightmares, happy with a woman, it made her realize how disturbing her and Devon were. She hadn't thought of it in ages, she'd let herself float away into oblivion but if Mac found happiness, then maybe she could have too, maybe Devon could have. The thought made her sad, the first real emotion she could remember having in a very long time.

"There's no going back now." Devon whispered pulling open his pants and positioning himself between her legs.

"No," she agreed, "but we could end it." she looked him in the eye and he froze.

"just one more time Reggie, please, just one more time. Love me."

Regina gathered up all her energy and reached up to cup her brother's cheek. "One more time and you promise to end it…for both of us." Devon nodded.

"Then, I love you Devon." she put her other arm around his neck as he slipped into her.

**Short but necessary**


	20. Death in the Canyons Chapter 6

**I didn't have time to edit so if there are any terrible errors please forgive I will come back and edit later. Thanks for reading!**

He blinked against the bright light of his phone as he tried to see who was calling in the middle of the night. Lluvia groaned in his arms,

"Who the fuck is that?" she complained as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Fuck me," he rubbed his face, closed one eye and squinted at the little phone screen with he other one. "It's Walter."

"Jesus." she huffed and rolled over, letting him sit up and answer the phone.

"Yeah," Mac didn't bother leaving the room, he arranged his pillows against the headboard and pulled the blankets down so he could see Lluvia's ass as he spoke to his father.

"Mac," Walter's voice was strained.

Mac leaned over and grabbed himself a smoke from the side table. He lit it and took a drag, waiting for his father to continue. It took a minute before Walter spoke again.

"Devon and Reggie are dead."

Mac took another drag of his cigarette, "Dead?" Lluvia sat up at the tone of his voice.

"OD'd, found them half an hour ago. Devon didn't come in to the bar all day. I went to check…," Walter let out a shuddering breath "they've been dead a few hours."

Mac looked to Lluvia, her eyebrows were furled and he had no doubt she could hear Walter's side of the conversation.

"What do you need me to do?" Mac didn't bother pretending he was sad, in fact he wasn't sure what he felt.

"I've got Dave cleaning up the room, you need to bury Regina, Devon reported her missing years ago, her case has gone cold. She can't be found here." he let out another long breath. "She's not a job, somewhere nice, she could be….she might be mine."

"And now you give a shit?" Mac shook his head at Lluvia, who was worrying her bottom lip.

"Not now, Mac." his father's weary voice answered him," She's dead….they both are. Put her somewhere respectful."

"Respectful." Mac snorted, "Sure dad." he got up jerking his jeans on as he held the phone between his shoulder and cheek. "I'll be there in half and hour." he hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Lluvia asked him softly.

"I don't feel shit." he answered her honestly, "I'm annoyed I gotta get up in the middle of the fuckin' night and it's to dig a goddamn grave, instead of fuck you silly."

"I can go with you."

"No, you can't. She isn't gonna be pretty after all this time." he shook his head.

"I don't have to see and I can be there when you take a break."

He pulled on his shirt, "Yeah? You gonna help me unwind?"

She smiled and stood up, naked as the day she was born, "Don't I always." she winked as she bent over to pick up a pair of panties he'd nearly ripped off her earlier.

He licked his lips as he watched her shimmy into a black pair of leggings and throw on a tank top. "Sounds like a deal to me." he slapped her ass and led her out of the room.

She followed rubbing her eyes and yawning. Mac stopped suddenly at the front door and she crashed into his back.

"Two rules Lluvia." he turned to face her.

"Yes."

"One - Stay in the truck, look out the front windshield and stay put."

She nodded.

"Two - If we get stopped or someone starts asking questions you say nothing, you let me talk and say nothing, even if you get arrested. I'll take care of you."

She nodded again.

"Tell me you understand."

"I understand."

"You'll do exactly what I say Lluvia. If you don't…"

"Don't worry Mac. I'll do exactly what you say, no fight, no questions."

"Good girl." he lifted her chin with a calloused hand and bit her bottom lip lightly. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out later."

Lluvia grinned.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Lluvia did as she was told. Mac backed his truck into the Luna Mesa's small motel parking space and got out with a final warning.

"Look forward, don't move until I come back."

"Yes Mac."

He stared at her for a little bit and then gave her a rare soft kiss on the mouth before getting out of the truck.

She stared straight ahead when she heard Walter and Dave's voices mingling with Mac's.

She stared straight ahead when she heard their voices raise as they argued with each other.

She stared straight ahead when she heard the sound of what could only be Reggie's body being plunked down roughly in the back of the truck.

She stared straight ahead when Mac got in the truck and started up the engine and drove onto the road.

Neither Walter or Dave had tried to talk to her, and for that she was grateful.

It took fifteen minutes before Mac turned to her, "You don't have to sit there like a statue."

"You told me to look straight ahead, that's what I'm doing."

She heard Mac snicker, "That's my girl." he pulled her hair until she scooted next to him in the truck and put his arm around /

"I know when you're serious Mac." her voice just above a whisper, "this was serious."

Mac did answer and she noticed he didn't take the usual turn off the road, the one that led to the cave, he drove on for another half hour. The area they stopped in looked much the same as everywhere else.

"She used to like coming here, for everything happened." he put his hands through her hair, pulling it every once in a while. "found her once when I was lookin' for more caves. It was before everything. I didn't even try to fuck her, even then I thought she might be my sister." He was staring absently outside the window. Lluvia stayed quiet unsure what was going through Mac's mind.

"Never did a nice thing for that girl, all I did was ignore her, then that day I hurt her and made sure she stayed hurt."

"You feel bad about it now." Lluvia's voice cracked.

"No," he shook his head, "She was always fucked, having Devon as her brother, me as her brother, maybe, and Walter." he laughed. "Girl never had a fucking chance, but that day I found her here was the only time I was kinda nice."

"I'll help you burry her if you want."

Mac looked sideways at her, "You think I feel something don't you?" he laughed again. "I don't, except maybe like an itch has finally been scratched. Her and Devon, shouldn't have ever been, their whole fucking life was pointless. Walter wanted her to be put in a respectful place she couldn't been found. This is the only place I could think of. There's a hole, right in those bushes there, can't see the bottom, almost used it a couple a times but always found somewhere more convenient. Doubt she'll ever be found and if she is, the coyotes would find her first, wouldn't leave much to find."

Lluvia closed her eyes, for a second it seemed he might have cared, but that had been shot to hell with his little speech.

"Would you do that to me?" Lluvia turn to look him in the eye. "If there was an accident or something, we got too rough and I died, would you let the coyotes have me?" she swallowed, scared of the answer.

Mac pushed her down roughly, he climbed on top of her and gripped her neck tightly, "You don't get to fucking die until I tell you to. There will be no accidents." He let his other hand roam over her ample curves. "I'll eat you before I let the coyotes have a bite." he pulled down her tank exposing her right breast. "I'll eat every square inch of you." he bit her nipple hard, making her arch up her back and groan.

Mac didn't waste anytime pulling her legging down and releasing his rock hard cock from his jeans.

"Maybe I'll just have you stuffed." he grinned rubbing his dick on her slick entrance. "I'll have you stuffed spread eagle, mouth open," he thrust inside her, "So I could still fuck you whenever I want, then when I die, I'll have them shove me up your ass and bury me that way."

Lluvia groaned as he pounded into her, she believed him, everything he said sounded like something he would do, she got a flash of him over her body, devouring her insides like a zombie from his favorite show, or fucking her glassy eyed corpse as he whispered sweet sick nothings in her useless dead ear.

It shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did. She reached up and bit him hard, opening up the silvery scar on the side of his throat she'd mostly left alone. Mac waisted no time, reopening the jagged bite mark on her throat.

he sex was savage, Mac bit into her so deep she was sure he'd decided to devour her now, instead of waiting for her to die. His cock pounded into her so hard she felt like she might split open, her screams fell on deaf ears, but that was O.K., she'd asked for this, talking about her death, she knew how Mac reacted to her leaving, even if it was something she couldn't control like death. Lluvia wasn't ever allowed to leave. She was being punished for even thinking about it. It was a punishment she would gladly take, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her climax hit her.

Mac followed her soon after, roaring as he pinned her head to the truck seat painfully by the hair. His mouth was coated in her blood as he bent down and took her mouth in a fierce kiss.

"You die when I tell you too Lluvia."

"Whatever you say Mac." she panted.

"Good, let me get rid of this bitch, I'm fucking hungry."

Lluvia nodded putting her clothes back on, "Clean your face before we go." she let out a little huff of a laugh.

Mac gave her a deranged grin, "What," he licked the blood off his lips. "I like this look." He laughed, "Stay in the truck, I'll be back in a few."


	21. Death in the Canyons Chapter 7

**A short chapter, this should be finished in the next three or four chapters. Thank you everyone for reading!**

The death of his son weighed heavily on Walter. Mac continued on as usual, taking care of business while Walter took care of Devon's funeral arrangements. He had just come from meeting with the funeral director and sat at the bar to pour himself a drink when Mac walked in.

"Hey, Are we still sending Dave to New Mexico?" he asked reaching over the bar to grab two beers.

Walter didn't answer, instead he poured himself another shot.

"Hey," Mac snapped. "Are you going to answer me? Lluvia's outside, it's too damn hot to wait."

"Don't you give a fuck at all about your brother?"

"You want to tell me Devon was bawling his eyes out when I fell off that cliff." Mac laughed in his father's face. "That boy didn't even have a tear to spare for his girlfriend. I may be sick, but I'm not a damn hypocrite." he grabbed the beers and headed out to the front door. "I'm sending Dave, you aren't thinking clearly."

"You don't give a damn about anything but yourself."

"Not true." was Mac's only reply as he walked out the door and across the dusty parking lot to his truck.

"Not true." Walter murmured to himself. "No," he saw his son hand Lluvia a beer, tapping the necks together in a toast and taking a swallow before engaging in a heated kiss, "No, not only yourself son. I guess I was wrong about that." he turned away from the window and the kissing couple and began wiping down the counters of the bar only to get them dirty again with his falling tears. "Devon, I'm sorry." he sniffed.

MMMMMMM

"How's your dad?" Lluvia asked when they finally pulled apart and began the drive back home.

"Crying for his dead son." Mac's mouth tilted up in a half smile. It was no secret he was relieved over his brothers death.

"Are we going to the funeral?"

"No."

"Wanna go away for the weekend?"

"What wanna see your family?"

"No, somewhere else, maybe a cabin somewhere. I hear Colorado is beautiful, we could get a cabin in the mountains, nice and secluded, spend the weekend just you and me."

"I like it." Mac gave her a devilish grin. "We could Celebrate."

Lluvia didn't exactly feel like they should celebrate but she wasn't about to argue with Mac over it, he needed this.

"Sooooo," she smiled at him. "I should start looking?" she asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah girl." Mac was positively cheerful. "Let's go on vacation."

MMMMMMMMM

Mac and Lluvia were gone the day before the funeral. Walter supposed that was for the best. He was the only one at the funeral, Devon didn't make friends in the business, he cut ties with his "father's" family and his mother's family. That left Walter on his own by his youngest son's grave.

He looked up and around, the day was warm and bright, not a cloud in the sky, he took that as a good sign, perhaps his son was at peace now.

"Looks like we got it wrong Devon. We loved the wrong women, you are dead and I will die alone." he let out a deep breath. "I hope you are happy son." he picked up a handful of dirt and dropped it with a thunk on the onyx coffin below. "Goodbye."

He turned and walked back to his truck, back to his lonely life, back to his bar.


End file.
